


Moonshine and Gunpowder

by veenaistired



Category: Naruto
Genre: 20's AU, F/M, Organized Crime, Slow Burn, like no joke really really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenaistired/pseuds/veenaistired
Summary: New York, during the time of the prohibition. Tenten is the ringleader of a small group of bootlegger's and unexpectedly gets herself into trouble with one of the city's most powerful families of mafiosi: the Hyuuga.The roaring 20's nejiten AU you didn't need and neither did my sleep schedule, but I will write it anyways.





	1. Kiss with a Fist

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, it's boo boo the fool at it again with another nejiten fic, this time set in the 20s. This will be another slow-burn because oh boy am I incapable of writing anything else. Anyways, enjoy!

The sun had already set hours ago and the streets of Hell’s Kitchen were veiled in eerie darkness, save for where the street lanterns cast their cold light. Tenten was weaving her way through backstreets and alleys, cool October wind at her back. She was walking at a brisk pace, keenly aware of her surroundings. Hell’s Kitchen wasn’t a safe place to be at any time of the day, especially not at night. Especially not when you were alone. Not like she wasn’t used to it though. Sometimes, putting yourself in well, risky situations couldn’t be avoided, especially in her line of work. Tonight had been such an instance; she’d met a customer near the docks for a delivery and as not to arouse suspicion, they’d both come alone. It may seem reckless to most to go meet criminals in the more unsavory parts of New York alone, even more so as a young woman, but Tenten knew what she was dealing with. After all, she was a criminal herself. 

Granted, bootlegging alcohol wasn’t on par with murder or robbery or whatever kind of other shit the Mafia was up to these days, but it was illegal nonetheless and if her endeavor was discovered, she’d still go to jail. Hence the caution. In her defense, it wasn’t as though she wanted to be a criminal, but the prohibition had created a unique opening and the alcohol she and her companions sold to speakeasies and other hidden establishments, illegal or not, put actual money in her pockets. An actual roof over her head. And that was more than she’d had before, so Tenten wasn’t about to complain. When she’d distilled her first bottle of moonshine she’d been desperate, starving even. A scrawny girl, barely eighteen, all alone on the streets of a merciless city. Six years later she was still there. It hadn’t been easy, quite on the contrary, to get and keep the business going. She’d clawed and fought with everything she had to earn the necessary respect and clients. Her partners in crime, a collection of colorful people in similarly bad situations, and her even had to move their entire business from Chicago to New York a few months ago to avoid being found out by the police. It had been close, too close. Over the course of summer, they’d settled nicely in their new location though, the city overflowing with potential buyers. 

A sudden noise tore the young woman away from her thoughts. As discreetly as possible she threw a look over her shoulder. _Fuck._ Four men in dark coats were walking the street behind her, two on her side of the street, the other pair on the opposite. Her gut was telling her to hit the bricks but it needn’t have. It was as though the group wasn’t even trying to be inconspicuous, everyone with functioning eyes could tell they were trouble. When she took a right at the next crossroads and all of them followed suit, she knew she had to get out of there. Now. 

Breaking into a dash, she rounded the next-best corner. Get out of their sight line, then lose them. Behind her, she could already hear the feet of her pursuers hit the pavement at a pace that matched hers. Thinking about nothing but setting one foot in front of the other, she took another right at a t-junction. If she could get them to split up, her chances of escape would rise considerably. She ran on, her warm breath turning into translucent clouds in the cold air, not paying any attention to where she was headed. Her flight mechanism had fully kicked in, not even the burning in her lungs could stop her. The only thing Tenten cared about was putting even one more inch of distance between her pursuers and herself. And another. And Another. A fatal mistake. Behind the next corner waited only an unforgiving dead end. _Shit._ Shit. Shit. Shit. Before she could do anything about the situation, one of the men moved to block off the way back, while the other one slowly approached her.

„You’re coming with us.“ 

_Like hell she was._ Bracing herself, Tenten shot an icy glare towards the man. The punch came fast, but not unexpectedly and she caught the attacker by the wrist, using the moment of surprise to hit him in the gut. Hard. The man let out a pained groan as he doubled over and she quickly sent him sleeping with a kick to the head. The other one was already making his way towards her and she assumed a defensive stance once more. The element of surprise was no longer on her side, this second fight would be harder than the one before. Time to bring it. Tenten managed to dodge the first punch the man threw at her, but the second one hit her square on the jar. She tasted blood. For a split second, the world was spinning, dark splotches threatening to overtake her field of vision, but she willed herself to stay conscious. No way she’d let one measly punch take her out. The attacker moved in for another hit. Instead of dodging, she waited until the last second, aiming to elbow him in the throat. Time slowed down around Tenten as his fist approached her face once more. _Now._ The assailant made a choking noise as he went down, clutching the spot he was hit. Not wasting any time, or opportunities, she delivered multiple kicks to the guy’s ribs. 

When she was sure he was down, Tenten had to force herself to keep standing as the adrenaline left her system. When she wiped her face, her hand came away bloodied from when she was hit. It would be alright, she’d had worse. For now, getting away from this place mattered more than anyth- 

„Don’t move.“ 

When she looked up, the young woman found herself directly staring into the barrel of a gun. The other two pursuers. Between her frantic rush and the fight, she’d completely forgotten about them. All she could do was stare as every muscle in her body froze up. The one pointing the weapon at her gave his accomplice a nod and he started checking the two criminals left lying on the ground in the wake of the fight. 

„They’re fine. When they wake up they can drag their asses back to headquarters themselves.“ Headquarters? The four were part of an organized group then, rather than just some muggers roaming the streets. Could it be the Mafia? The bad feeling that had taken roots in her gut only got worse. 

„We’re good to go then“, during all this the man kept aiming the gun at her, not wavering for even a single second. He turned his head towards her again, his round sunglasses just transparent enough for her to see the icy glare he was shooting her. Under different circumstances, she'd have found the fact that he was wearing fucking sunglasses at night hysterical, but the prospect of a bullet to the head tended to put things into perspective. „Here’s the deal. You come with us, without making a fuss and I won’t pull the trigger. I trust you to be smart about this.“ Tenten didn’t doubt the guy would make good on his threat, so she simply nodded. „Smart choice. Let’s move.“ 

She forced herself to remain calm as he approached her, pressing the gun into her left side rather than openly pointing it at her. The other one, a man with a messy mop of brown hair on his head, took her right side and together they made their way back out onto the street. On the odd chance that they’d encounter anyone, they’d look like a group of friends having themselves a night out. A pretty unnecessary farce, in her opinion. Nobody in their right mind would want to mess with them. After a walk that couldn’t have been long but felt like it lasted hours, they stopped in front of a small car. While Glasses kept the weapon at her side, the other one unlocked the car and opened the door to the backseat, silently beckoning her to get in. She knew it was for practicality, not out of politeness, but having her own kidnapper hold the door for her seemed hilarious. Getting into the vehicle she bit her tongue. A nervous laughing fit would only serve to make the situation a whole lot worse. Stay. Calm. For now, she was alive and Tenten knew that if she wanted to keep it that way she’d have to keep her wits about her. After both Glasses and herself had gotten into the car, he closed the door, got the engine going and started driving to god only knew where. All the while his accomplice kept the lethal weapon trained on her. The silence within the car was deafening, and she considered her options for a second. Tenten didn’t want to make the situation worse by asking questions, but then again, how much worse could it get? What to ask though? She seriously doubted that they’d give her any details. 

„Who sent you?“, she settled, more than a little surprised by how firm her own voice sounded. Well, might as well fake it 'till you make it. 

The two men exchanged a look through the rear mirror, before the one sitting next to her spoke up: „We work for the Hyuuga. They haven’t been happy about you doing business on their turf. That’s all I can tell you.“ 

Tenten wasn’t intimately familiar with the inner workings of New York’s crime scene, but even she knew the Hyuuga. Everyone did. They were a family of powerful mafiosi. _Very_ powerful mafiosi. People usually thought twice before crossing them, and those who did „mysteriously“ disappeared more often than not, never to be seen again. And now she’d gone ahead and pissed them off. _Crap._ Sure, when she'd come to the city with her small group they’d know exactly whose territory they were selling their moonshine on, but they didn’t make any noteworthy profits, just enough to sustain themselves. She was sure they’d slipped under the radar. 

„Man, I sure wasn’t expecting you to knock two of us out cold though. Color me impressed“, the driver suddenly spoke up. „That’ll teach 'em not to underestimate a woman again.“ Tenten was more than a little caught off-guard by the man’s remark, but Glasses answered before she had the chance to. 

„Shut up“, he hissed, „You know we’re not supposed to talk to her.“ 

„You talked to her first dude. Besides, all I’m saying is that it’d be a real shame if they decided to off her.“ That one, she could agree with. 

Still, based on that statement, her death wasn’t carved into stone just yet. If she played her cards right, she could still get out of this. Her thoughts wandered to her ragtag group of partners. Her friends. During the last six years, they’d been through hell and back together. Images of the countless nights of staying up, watching the booze flashed through her head. Images of them running for their lives from a deal gone bad. Of them huddling together under a shabby blanket during a particularly bad winter, when the cold had become too much for them to bear. She had to come back alive, for their sakes. All of them were survivors, in one way or another, so that’s exactly what she would do. Survive. In the backseat of that car, driving towards what might as well be her demise, Tenten promised herself that she’d live. That the sky would come crashing down before she gave up. 


	2. Pleased to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji and Tenten meet, not under the best circumstances, and immediately clash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya girl veena the fool is at it again with another chapter, because this AU just wouldn't let me sleep. Enjoy, I appreciate each and every one of you who reads this hot mess <3

Neji Hyuuga could feel a huge headache coming on. Working since sunup, he’d managed to keep things running smoothly, but had utterly exhausted himself in the process. Tensions were on the rise in Hell’s Kitchen, though one would struggle to find a time when they weren’t, and working tirelessly for the past few months had been the only way to ensure the continued success of their operations. Not to mention that while his uncle Hiashi, head of the Family himself, was out of town to secure a deal, most of the responsibilities fell to Neji. Over the past years few years, however, the young man had come to think of Hiashi as „The Boss“ rather than a relative. Their relationship was, after all, of a more economical than familial nature. That left Neji with absolutely no doubts that the Hyuuga leader would have his head if he messed up in the slightest. Which, so far, hadn’t happened. However, a problem had recently arisen. An unknown group of people was illegally selling alcohol on his turf, without the Family’s permission or prior knowledge. It wasn’t of great magnitude, the Hyuuga’s own sales only having dwindled by the tiniest amount, but to Neji, it was a flaw on his record. Something Hiashi could, and, without a doubt, would pick on if he got the chance. The orders he’d given to prevent just that were simple: find the ringleader and bring him to headquarters. Easy enough, even though his uncle would probably have skipped the second part and, instead, have the guy killed and disposed of immediately. For as long as he could remember, the head of the Family had always acted swiftly and mercilessly to reach his goals, not sparing the body count a single thought. It was fair to say that Neji saw things differently. Even though he had to admit that his uncle’s ruthless behavior had earned the man his subordinates utmost respect and loyalty, he couldn’t help the sour feeling in his gut that resurfaced every time someone had to die over such a small dispute. Besides, disposing of someone was much more effort than letting them live, provided they didn’t cross the family again. Still, he wasn’t some naive child and knew all too well that fear was still the most effective way to keep people under control. He’d intimidate the poor bastard with some well-worded threats, maybe rough him up a little to prove the point and send him back on his way. If he ever showed up, that was.

With growing annoyment, he glanced at his watch. It was getting late and the people sent out to capture the troublemaker still hadn’t returned. What the hell were they doing? Having someone shot always required some aftercare to ensure the body wasn’t found and there was no hard evidence linking the disappearance to them, but he could always leave the cleanup to someone else. For this, he had to actually be present and sacrifice even more of his time. Time, he could use to get some much-needed sleep. Maybe Hiashi had a point after all. At precisely that moment somebody knocked on the office door. 

„Sir, It’s me, Aburame. We found the ringleader.“ _Finally._

„Come in“, he replied, bracing himself for what was next by putting on his game face. Time to get this done. The wooden door creaked a little as it slowly swung open. The carefully crafted words and sentences Neji had planned on saying next died in his throat. The person his two subordinates escorted into the room, wasn’t what he’d expected at all.

The short young woman walking into his office looked a mess, brown hair disheveled and partly undone from its updo. A bruise was just beginning to form on the left side of her jaw, the remnants of dried blood in the corner of her mouth confirming that it was, indeed, recent. Had she tried to fight? The most remarkable thing about her, however, was the glare she was shooting him. Hot like fire. He could already tell that this wasn’t going to go as smoothly as he’d planned. 

„Leave us“, he commanded. „You can wait outside until we’re finished, this won’t take long.“

Aburame’s partner, Kiba Inuzuka, raised an eyebrow, his expression a mix of amusement and skepticism Neji couldn’t completely decipher. He’d known him for years now but still didn’t fully understand the guy. „You sure this is a good idea boss?“

„Yes, now get out.“ The tone of his voice left no room for arguments. Inuzuka just shrugged and followed his partner out of the room, closing the door behind him. The second the two were gone, leaving him alone with that woman, the atmosphere in the office shifted into something else altogether. 

Releasing a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, Neji pulled a small pistol out of the pocket of his suit and switched the safety off with a click. Instead of pointing it at her, he threw her a look, the ice in his eyes matching her fire, and laid it onto his desk behind him. She didn’t say a word, but the way her posture shifted ever so slightly made it clear that she understood the silent threat: Cause trouble, get shot. Only then, he spoke up:

„I assume you know who I am and why you’re here?“

„I just know you’re with the Hyuuga and that they got a problem with my work“, she answered, her voice exuding the same relentless energy as the rest of her. Nothing in the way she spoke pointed to her actually being afraid of him. The headache that was starting to build earlier, slowly but surely spread through Neji’s skull. 

„Well then“, he began, making sure that neither voice nor face betrayed the fact that he was more than a little surprised. „I’m Neji Hyuuga and I’m handling operations in New York while the head of the family is otherwise occupied.“ That statement, at least, got a reaction out of her, tiny as it was. The Hyuuga name, after all, was a weapon the family wielded with utmost precision to intimidate others wherever they went. „As for the work you’ve been doing on our territory, we need you to stop it immediately. All sales and production of liquor, without exceptions“ It wasn’t a question or a demand, but an order. The way he delivered the two short sentences made that more than clear. Which was why the young mafioso couldn’t believe what she said next.

„No.“

 _No?_ Was this girl not in her right mind?

„If you’re gonna make me abandon my business, you might as well shoot me right now and spare me the hassle. This might be hard for a big shot like you to wrap your head around, but we all got to make a living somehow.“ As if to highlight her point, she put both hands on her hips and stood up a little straighter.

Was she seriously lecturing him on business? He sighed, frustration rising with every passing second of being exposed to her unwavering glare. „Miss, I don’t think you quite know the situation you’ve gotten yourself into“, he said trying to infuse the statement with as much of a cold edge as he possibly could. He was trying his best to remain calm, but that woman was burning up his fuse like a wildfire. If he managed to intimidate her to the point where she’d just back down, the whole mess would be over and done with. No wasted bullets, no dead bodies and, most importantly, no trouble with Hiashi. Instead of following that plan she crossed her arms in front of her, took two big steps towards him and looked him straight in the eye. Up close, the height difference between them was even more obvious, but it did nothing to put a damper on her fiery aura. Even though she had to crane her neck to even look him in the face, the young woman clearly meant business.

„You really think so?“, she began, her voice already heavy with unspoken accusations, “Because I just got dragged here by people holding me at gunpoint, so believe me when I say I know _exactly_ what kind of situation I’m in right now.“ 

Neji almost couldn’t believe his ears. Was this woman actually challenging him? Didn’t she know that all he had to do was say the word and her dead body would be on the bottom of the Hudson River within the hour? Every moment she defied him, his irritation and anger grew exponentially. She was about to speak up again, raising one hand to gesture, but he found that his patience was at an end and roughly grabbed one of her wrists. That finally shut her up. For about a second.

„I want to make a deal“, she simply stated, not the slightest trace of fear in her voice. A deal? You didn’t make a deal with the Hyuuga. They came to you, with their demands, and you didn’t negotiate. If his uncle were here, that woman would be bleeding out on the floor right about now. 

„Look, woman“, he began, trying, and failing, to keep his volume in check, while tightening the grip on her wrist. Before he could continue his outburst, however, she interrupted him. 

„Tenten. That’s my name, not „Miss“ or „woman.“ At this, Neji was so taken aback, he forgot what he’d wanted to say to her in the first place. She had him at complete odds. Standing there, slack-jawed, he had no idea what to do next. _„Just kill her“_ , his uncle’s voice echoed through his head. _„It will be easy, quick. Nobody will ever find her corpse, trust in the family’s power.“_ His mind wandered to the gun lying there on the table, within his reach. All of this could be over with just one tiny movement of his index finger. But standing there, thinking about ending this woman’s, _Tenten’s_ , life, he felt a weight heavy as lead in his gut. It was what Hiashi would do and, for once, Neji found he didn’t want to be like him. 

„Alright“, he finally said, not knowing for sure how many seconds had passed. „We’ll make a deal.“ Tenten’s eyes widened in surprise, almost as if she didn’t expect him to agree at all. For a short while, they just stood there, looking each other in the eye. Then, she broke the silence.

„Great, then you can let go of me now.“

In the heat of the moment, he hadn’t even noticed that he was still holding her wrist. Or how close they were standing to each other. _Too close._ Instantly, he drew back his hand and dropped her wrist, like it was coated in acid. As soon as the contact between them was broken, Tenten took a step back. She seemed to finally have run out of words to say and an uneasy silence settled between the two. 

By clearing his throat, he broke it. „My associates will be in contact soon. We still need to set the terms for this deal.“ Talking about business helped dissipate the tension that filled both him and the rest of the room. She nodded, looking at him. The fire in her eyes was still present but had simmered down to a small flame. „You’re free to go now, either Inuzuka or Aburame will see you out.“ For good measure, he nodded towards the door. 

„Until we meet again, then.“ Now that they weren’t fighting her voice sounded somehow different. Not as aggressive, but lacking none of the conviction she’d displayed in the minutes before. 

„Until we meet again, Miss Tenten.“

And just like that she turned around and was gone. After taking a second to compose himself, Neji switched the safety of the pistol back on and put it away in his pocket once more, the familiar weight pulling him back into reality. In his career as mafioso, he’d conducted many negotiations, a fair share of them ending with a dead body on the floor, but none of them had been quite as intense as this one. Doubts already started to fester within his thoughts. If the boss found out about this, he wouldn’t be happy. Still, the young man felt a pang of satisfaction at defying his uncle like that.

„Sir“, he was snapped out of his thoughts by Shino, whom he found to be standing right behind him. The guy could be eerily quiet when he wanted to. „Kiba is seeing to it that our guest gets home safely.“ His subordinate paused for a second as if he was unsure of what to say next, so Neji threw him a questioning look. „Are you sure that letting her go like that was a good idea?“, he spoke up again.

„How much of our conversation did you hear?“

„Pretty much all of it. She seemed to be very… _convincing._ “ That was pretty much Aburame code for „She played you like a goddamn fiddle“, but Neji chose not to get into that particular topic any further.

„Honestly, I’m not sure. We will see, I suppose“, he replied answering the question instead. 

„Well, at least Kiba will be happy about how the outcome, he’s taken a liking to the girl“, Shino answered. „Am I free to go now? It’s getting late.“

„Yes, get some sleep. God knows we need it.“ His subordinate nodded and made to leave the office, but before he could pass the threshold, Neji stopped him with another question. „By the way, where are the others? I sent four of you to take care of the situation, yet only you and Inuzuka have reported back.“

Shino’s back was turned to him, so he couldn’t be sure, but he swore he could hear a grin reverberating in his partner’s voice. „Ah yes. It seems your newest business partner is quite a lot stronger than she looks. The other two are lying out cold in an alley somewhere in Hell’s Kitchen. To be completely honest, Inuzuka and I might have been in trouble if I hadn’t had my gun with me.“ He left it at that, closing the door behind him as he exited the room. 

_Seriously?_ That tiny woman had taken out two of his men alone? Neji was more than a little intrigued. No matter what would come of his deal with Miss Tenten, it wouldn’t be boring that much was for sure. Whether that was a good or bad thing though, he couldn’t fathom.


	3. Sleepless Nights and Busy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten reflects on what happened and comes clean about it to her team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In typical slow burn fashion the protagonists didn't even meet this chapter, but worry not there will be some interaction between them in the next one! I took this chapter to set up a lot of the backdrop and introduce the gang, so it's not the most exciting one, but things will get busier again.
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and all of your kudos and comments, they mean the world to me.

„What the _fuck_ did I just get myself into.“

The bed frame creaked as Tenten let herself fall down onto the mattress. She was absolutely exhausted. Lying on her back, she stared up at the bare ceiling, tracing the multitude of cracks that were forming an intricate net with her eyes. The single light bulb dangling from a wire wasn't on, leaving the small one-room apartment in near complete darkness. Only the moonlight and the street lanterns served to cast a dim light. She forced herself to in- and then exhale deeply, the latter one turning into more of a sigh. What in the world had she been thinking? The plan had been to get in there, do whatever the Hyuuga demanded and get out. No questions asked. But as she'd stood there, on the threshold of that room, Tenten found she hadn't been ready to just give up. Ready to abandon everything she and her companions had built. A Home wasn't something she'd ever taken for granted. Just thinking about leaving it behind like that hurt like a stab to the chest. So, against all odds and any rational thought, she'd fought. During her meeting with the Hyuuga executive, a fire was lit within her, so strong that it had burned away any and all fear. Objectively, what she'd done was more than stupid. Openly defying the mafia like that usually got you shot. Or worse. Tenten was one hundred percent sure the Hyuuga, _Neji_ , had been about to kill her at least a dozen times during their short confrontation. Thinking about it, why hadn't he? There was no reason, at least none that she could wrap her head around. Well, whatever. It wasn't her place to know and whatever the cause of his unexpected decision, she'd get to keep her business and her life. Still, at the thought of having to meet the young Hyuuga again to negotiate the deal, fear crept into her once more, settling deep in her bones as an unwanted passenger. Whatever courage had possessed her during the earlier meeting, had fled into the dark, nowhere to be found. After all, him changing his mind about the whole scenario was still a very real possibility. _Too real._ For all she knew, Tenten could be dead in a ditch somewhere before the week was over. _No. Stop. Thinking. Like. That._ She couldn't throw in the towel now, after all she'd done. No way in hell she'd be hiding in fear of a single man. He might be holding her life in the palm of his hand, but that didn't mean she'd give up. Tenten was a fighter, she had been all her life. She would finish what she started. 

At the very least she hadn’t been stabbed in the back the second she’d left the office. Quite on the contrary, actually. One of the guys who’d brought her to headquarters, Kiba Inuzuka, as she later found out, even drove her back home in the car she’d arrived in. 

„We dragged your ass all the way here, so it’s only fair we bring you back“, he’d said to her in a voice far too casual to suit the setting. Still, compared to the other two, rather stuck up, mafiosi she’d met that night, his attitude helped her relax a little. Had the circumstances been different, they might even have been friends. 

Usually, the thought of getting into a strangers car, especially if she knew said stranger to be associated with the mafia, wouldn’t even have crossed her mind, but she’d already been kidnapped so how much worse could things get. Besides, she hadn’t really known where she was, having been completely focused on keeping her calm during the first trip. Thankfully, the atmosphere hadn’t been that bad the second time around. It had simply been a silence between two strangers, occasionally broken by her giving directions, rather than one fabricated by literal death threats. When they’d pulled up in front of her building, Kiba had seen it fit to equip her with a final piece of advice. 

„Either Shino or I will be in contact within the next few days.“ After seeing the way she’d looked at the mention of the man who’d held a gun to her side for twenty minutes straight, he added: „Don’t worry, he isn’t as bad as he seems. Neither is Neji, the guy you just talked to. Okay, he can be a bit of an asshole from time to time, but all things considered, he’s pretty okay. It’s his uncle, Hiashi, you should watch out for. The boss man, you know“, at the mention of this name, something in his expression had darkened. „You’re damn lucky he’s outta town right now. If he’d been here I doubt things would have gone as smoothly for you. I, for one, am glad he wasn’t here tonight. Offing you like that would've been a damn shame. There are not many people who can just take down two of our men like that, respect. That’ll teach the grunts not to fuck around on the job.“ The whole conversation had been kind of unreal, but at least now she knew to watch out for Hiashi Hyuuga.

When her legs no longer felt like jelly, she got up from her soft refuge, the bed making a noise of protest once more. Crossing the single room in a few strides, she stepped in front of the mirror. It was small and had a few scratches, but from where it was hanging from a rusty nail in the wall, she could clearly see her face, even in the darkness. _Shit._ She looked like hell, the bruise she’d felt on her jaw having fully formed into a large, purple spot. There were even remnants of dried blood in the corner of her mouth. Turning on the faucet in front of her, all she did was let the ice-cold water run over her hands for a few seconds, before splashing her face with it. The cold grounded her, made her feel better. After drying herself off, she finally switched on the light. At first, her eyes strained a little against the sudden brightness, but Tenten adjusted quickly enough. Before her, lay the entirety of her kingdom: an absolutely unremarkable room, just big enough to house everything she needed. 

If she’d kept housing with her companions, they could probably afford better, but as much as she loved them she needed something that was hers and hers alone. And this place was, provided she kept paying rent. But by being able to afford even the smallest of apartments, she’d proven to herself that she wasn’t the helpless little girl from the streets anymore. All abandoned by society and without a family, she’d been set up to fail. To die. But she hadn’t. Instead, she was still here, protected by four solid walls and her own convictions. 

Releasing another big sigh, she grabbed a glass and a bottle of home-made moonshine before settling down at the table. Pouring herself a generous amount of liquor, she started planning ahead for the day to come. In the morning she would be meeting up with her partners, as usual, discussing accounts and their plans for the next few days. How was she supposed to explain this mess to them? „Hey guys, the mafia wanted to be rid of us but I got all up in their faces, so now we kind of work for them.“ Tenten prayed to god that their happiness over not having to skip town would outweigh their anger over her reckless behavior. And oh, would they be angry. There would be tears, and lectures and, quite probably, a slap. Tenten downed the glass in one go, scrunching up her face when the aftertaste hit. Bootlegged alcohol was better than nothing, but compared to the real deal it tasted like, well, trash. Still, it got the job done and that was what mattered. After considering seconds, she stowed the bottle away again. She’d need a clear head for what was to come tomorrow and drinking wasn’t going to help with that. Instead, the young woman decided to get some sorely needed shut-eye. But as she lay in bed just a few minutes later, she found that sleep eluded her. Twisting and turning beneath her sheets, rest was nowhere to be found. When the exhaustion finally caught up with her and induced an uneasy sleep, an autumn sun was already rising outside.

—

When she arrived at the group’s „hideout“, it was actually just another flat, her friend’s reaction was just about what she’d predicted the night before.

„Tenten, holy fuck!“

„You’re hurt!“

„What the hell happened to you?!“

„Are you alright!?“

Her friends' exclamations could barely even be understood, as they all started shouting at the same time the second she entered the room. _Great._ She was already raising her hands in front of her chest, about to tell them she was fine, when Lee, her best friend, and oldest partner in crime, jumped up from where he was seated and ran up to her. Okay, so maybe her face was looking worse than she thought.

„Who did this? Does it hurt a lot? Are you hurt anywhere else?“, he started and Tenten knew she’d better cut him off as quickly as possible, lest his concern escalate into a full-blown rant. She loved Lee as if he was her own brother, but sometimes he could be just a tad overbearing. Scratch that, extremely overbearing was more like it. Not that she could blame him. If it were the other way around and Lee had shown up with a beat-up face, she’d have been the first to track down the assailants and give them a piece of her mind, and fists. After all they’d been through together it was only natural for them to stick up for each other. The others, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru, had joined their little group a few years after Tenten and Lee had met. Those first few years had been the hardest, both of them constantly standing with one foot in the grave, but out of weathering those perils together, a special kind of connection had formed. 

„Look, I’m fine, really. We all know I’ve had worse and besides, you should see the other guys.“ Saying that, as it turned out, was a mistake.

„Other guys, as in plural?!“ Shikamaru had gotten up as well, arms crossed in front of him. He was visibly pissed off. As he was the one handling accounts and numbers, Shikamaru Nara was esentially the brain of the group and didn’t like it when his teammates put themselves into danger. „I fucking told you to bring Lee or Chouji along yesterday! You’re the head of this whole endeavor, so if your ass gets killed it’s over for all of us.“ The words sounded harsh, but she knew that, deep down, Shikamaru cared for her as he did for the rest of their group. Even if he had a weird way of showing it.

„Look, we talked about it already, I needed to meet that client alone or he would have been gone! Besides, it wouldn’t have made a difference if one of you had tagged along, one of them had a gun.“ At that, the atmosphere in the room changed completely. Your everyday mugger wasn’t carrying, so it was clear to her friends that the people who attacked Tenten were more dangerous than that. She wasn't exactly doing a great job at diffusing the situation, was she? „Before all of you start coming at me, at least let me explain, okay?“ 

Reluctantly, each of her companions nodded, and they all sat down around the table again. Tenten inhaled deeply. All in all, the news she was bringing were bad ones. Capital B bad. Each one of her friends would take them differently, but she wasn’t looking forward to any of their reactions. 

„So, we’re kind of in trouble with the mafia. The Hyuuga family to be precise“, Lee’s eyes went as wide as saucers and Chouji almost dropped the slice of bread he was snacking on. That could have gone worse. Both Ino and Shikamaru were already opening their mouths, ready to say something, but she wasn’t about to let herself be interrupted. „Before you say anything, let me at least finish!“ The two nodded. „They wanted us to quit producing and selling on their turf, but I managed to strike a deal instead.“ After dropping that bomb, all of them looked like they were about to unleash hell on her, however, Ino was the quickest to do so.

„Are you fucking batshit!? You don’t just _„make a deal“_ with the Hyuuga!" She was absolutely right, still, being yelled at by a literal force of nature first thing in the morning wasn't on top of her list of priorities. "It’s a damn miracle you’re not six feet under right now! How could you be so damn reckless!“ Judging from the other’s facial expressions, they all shared Ino’s sentiment. Shikamaru looked like he wanted to give her a piece of his mind as well, but, thankfully, steered the conversation in a more practical direction.

„Well, what the hell did you promise them?! I have trouble believing that _the_ Hiashi Hyuuga would be interested in doing business with nobody’s like us.“ 

„Nothing special, just a cut of our earnings. And it wasn’t Hiashi I spoke to, actually. It was his nephew, I think? Neji Hyuuga.“ 

„Well, you’re damn lucky it wasn’t him. All of us are.“ The young man still looked pissed, but he’d put on his game face and was probably too busy strategizing to lecture her. „Just a cut though, that doesn’t sound too bad. What’s the percentage and when do we have to pay up?“

Somehow Tenten felt like they wouldn’t be too thrilled upon hearing she’d have to meet with the mafia again, but lying to her partners was out of the question. „We haven’t set the perimeters yet. They told me they’d be in contact sometime this week.“

This time it was Chouji who spoke up. „Wait, so you’re saying you have to go and talk to them again? That’s way too dangerous!“

„Agreed“, Shikamaru interjected. „You should at least take some of us with you to the negotiation.“ 

He had a point, there was strength to be found in numbers, but Tenten found that she didn’t want to needlessly endanger her companions. If something happened to them just because she’d been too stubborn to pack up and skip town, she’d never forgive herself. _Never_. She’d gotten them into this mess so she’d get them out of it. „No, I’m going alone.“

Less than a second after those words had left her mouth, Lee all but jumped up, knocking over the wooden chair he'd been seated on in the process. „You can’t!“ She felt a stab of guilt at seeing her closest friend so shaken up. He’d probably be angry or even worse, sad, that she wanted to go without him, but she couldn’t put what was essentially her only family at risk like that. 

„I have to. I couldn’t put you into danger like that. Besides, they might not even know your identities yet. I’m the only one they wanted, after all. It’s safer for you to remain anonymous." The words were supposed to pacify him, but somehow only served to darken the look on his face. "And even if you accompanied me, if they really wanted to be rid of me, there’s nothing we could do against them. Not even if all of us went.“ She was right and everyone knew that. Not that it would prevent them from being mad at her. Lee’s face fell and he walked past the three of them, towards the door. 

„I’ll just catch some fresh air, I’ll be back in a minute.“ His voice sounded strained as if he was about to cry. Tenten felt terrible. She knew he was worried and hurt, but that wouldn’t change her mind. Her friends' safety still came first. There was awkward kind of silence, hanging low in the room, but, thankfully, Shikamaru broke it with a sigh.

„God, the two of you are so bothersome.“ He was rubbing his temples as if plagued by a terrible headache. „Still, and I hate to admit it, you have a point. But you better believe I’ll be briefing you on how to negotiate and what kind of percentages to go for. I’m not letting your hot-headed ass mess this up for us.“ She simply nodded. All things considered, this had gone quite well. 

„Well, what are you waiting for? Go after him! The numbers can wait.“, Ino said, sounding more than a little pissed. Well, at least she hadn’t slapped her. Within seconds, Tenten was out of the door, going after her friend. She found him standing in front of the building, standing in the pale morning light. The idiot hadn't even brought his jacket. Lee wiped his face, a gesture she easily interpreted as him wiping away a tear. _Crap._

„Hey, it’s going to be okay“, she said as she stepped up next to him. „The reason I want to go to the negotiation alone isn’t because I don’t trust you. Just, if you got hurt because of me... I can’t even bear the thought of it. You’ve always looked out for me so please,“ she paused for a second, looking her friend directly in the eyes, „Let me be the one to look out for you this time around.“

„Alright“, he began, voice sounding shaky, „But promise me you’ll come back safe.“

„I promise“, she said, nothing but honesty to be found in her tone. She’d never broken a promise to Lee before and she wouldn’t start doing so now. Tenten pulled her friend into a hug and for a moment they just stood there like the small, dysfunctional family they were. Things would be fine, she could feel it.


	4. An (un)favorable coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten meets both, someone new, and someone already acquainted with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with another chapter of this trainwreck. Writing it has been so much fun so far and I can't even put into words how happy it makes me to see that other people appreciate this fic. Thank you, and have fun reading!!

Tenten shoved her hands even deeper into the pockets of her jacket in the face of a cold autumn evening. A breeze, icy and bitter hit her and the young woman couldn't suppress the shiver overcoming her body. This winter would be a bad one. Determined to get home before the cold seeped too deep into her and infiltrated her to the marrow, she picked up the pace. The sun was just beginning to set over Hell's Kitchen and the streets were slowly emptying, the people seeking refuge in their homes. The last few days had passed by in a blur, business going as usual. Almost as usual. There was still the upcoming meeting with the Hyuuga Family, hanging over her head like the sword of Damocles. Even though she felt considerably less nervous after thoroughly talking the matter over with her partners, she still wanted it over with. The worst was not knowing when the negotiations would take place, every second ticking by bringing her closer to the dreaded event, yet giving her no time to prepare. 

"Leave me alone!“ 

A feminine voice, echoing throughout the street caught Tenten's attention, effectively catapulting her out of her thoughts and back into reality. A young woman, looking to be several years younger than herself was standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking uncomfortable, two men beside her. 

"C'mon, just have one drink with us", one of the men slurred, clearly already intoxicated. 

"I already told you, I'm not interested!“

Tenten rolled her eyes and started making her way over to the group. Dogs that barked seldom ever bit, but she wanted to make sure the girl was okay. After walking up behind one of the pesky men, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure she told you to back off", she said in a calm voice. No reason to provoke a fight. Their heads snapped around in a split second and she heard the younger woman suck in her breath.

"The hell do you want, we're busy here." By now their attention lay solely on her.

"You're drunk. Go home before you do something you regret." Tenten laced the words with as much fire she could muster. For a few seconds, nobody said as much as a word. The tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. She placed both feet firmly onto the ground, ready for whatever came next as she met her potential opponent's eyes. 

"Tch, this shit isn't worth it", the man in front of her hissed, looking at his companion, "Let's get outta here." He tried to sound tough, but the manner in which he was carrying himself suggested otherwise. A few seconds later the two were gone.

"Assholes", the girl in front of her whispered, sounding more than a little angry. Looking at her, Tenten figured she'd probably have been fine by herself.

"Yeah, honestly. You okay?“, she asked her tone much lighter than it had been just seconds before. 

"Yes, I'm good. Thanks for telling them off." The stranger said an honest smile on her lips. She was young, remnants of childhood still clinging to her face. In a few years, Tenten realized, she'd be drop-dead gorgeous. The black hair that framed her face contrasted with her pale, flawless, skin in a way that doubtlessly caught a lot of eyes. The most striking thing about the woman, however, were her eyes. They were of such a light color, it seemed almost unnatural. Still, she was basically a child and had absolutely no business being out here at such a time. Besides, she was dressed way too fancy for a neighborhood like this. The girl could be happy she hadn't been mugged yet. 

"You shouldn't be out on the streets alone this late, especially not around here."

"Well, you're out alone right now", she challenged, seemingly unfazed by the entire incident.

"I'm a whole another story. You're not from around here, right?" At that, the girl's face fell a little. 

"That obvious, huh? You're right, I should probably head home."

"You want me to walk you? If some other idiots show up on your way that would kind of defeat the purpose." True, Tenten wanted nothing more than to get home, but she didn't feel comfortable letting that child go alone. Technically, at that age she’d been out and about doing things far more dangerous than simply walking the street, but it was more than obvious that the young woman in front of her came from an entirely different background, so she didn't feel like a complete hypocrite. 

„That would be great, actually. Though my home is a bit far.“ 

Tenten dismissed the girl’s concern and together they walked as the sun slowly set over New York City. During the walk, they casually conversed and she found out that the stranger’s name was Hanabi and that she was just seventeen. As they traversed the city the appearance of the houses slowly changed until they were no longer apartment buildings, but miniature mansions. Trees lined the sides of the street and the gardens were well-kept. If she was honest with herself, Tenten felt out of place in a neighborhood so fancy. At last, they arrived in front of a house that blended in perfectly with all the others. 

„You just _have_ to come inside for a drink! It wouldn’t be right to just send you away like that, after all you’ve done for me.“ Hanabi seemed so earnest and even excited about the prospect, she found herself unable to turn away the invitation. So after the younger woman unlocked the door, both of them stepped inside. Tenten had to pull herself together to keep her jaw from dropping. Just from where she was standing in the hall, she could tell the entire interior was beautiful. The floors were made of polished wood and she spotted a vase that was probably worth more than her entire home. No Pressure. Hanabi led her into a sitting room where she gestured for her to sit down on a luxurious looking sofa. 

„I’m home!“, she shouted in a loud voice that didn’t fit the elegant room at all, but to be fair neither did Tenten. Truth be told, she felt a little uncomfortable, being surrounded by riches like that. 

"Hanabi is that you!?", a male voice responded, sounding somewhat distressed. She had the vague feeling that she'd heard that voice before, but couldn't place it.

"Yes! Get over here, we have a guest!"

Footsteps were quickly approaching, but Tenten wasn't at all prepared for what happened next. When the man came into view her next breath got caught up in her throat. A very angry looking Neji Hyuuga was standing before her. Shit. Shitshitshit. Why hadn't she realized sooner? The hair, the unique eyes and the way Hanabi carried herself should have identified her as a Hyuuga instantly.

"Where were you?! People are searching everyw-", the second the mafioso spotted her, he stopped dead in his tracks. His icy glare hit her like a punch and she was one hundred percent sure she felt the room temperature drop a few degrees. This was it, she was going to die. „There better be a really good explanation as to why you are here.“ His voice was sharp as a knife and she found herself to be entirely out of answers. Not breaking eye contact, he walked towards her and she jumped up from where she was sitting in reflex. The atmosphere in the sitting room had shifted completely, pure hostility hanging in the air. 

„Neji, what the hell!“ Thankfully, the younger Hyuuga had positioned herself right in front of Tenten, blocking the man’s way. „Stop scaring her, you creep!“ Surprisingly, he actually seemed taken aback by the sudden intervention and the murderous aura dissipated a little. 

„Hanabi“, he began, his voice sounding more exhausted than angry at this point, „Do you know who that woman is?“ 

„Well, yeah. Kind of“, now it was her turn at sounding surprised. „I know her name is Tenten and that she helped me out of a bad situation.“ At those words, a hint of concern flashed over Neji’s face and the way he looked at his younger relative made it clear that he demanded an explanation. „Some guys were giving me trouble and she told them off and walked me home. You should have seen her, she looked totally ready to fight!“

The older Hyuuga let out a frustrated sigh before replying in a chastising tone: „How often have I told you not to go out alone in the evening. It’s not safe.“ 

„Ugh, you worry too much! It turned out alright, see? Now be a good sport and fetch us a drink, it’s why I invited her in after all.“ 

„Maybe I should just leave. I wouldn’t want to be a bother!“, Tenten managed to get out, her voice miraculously sounding more firm than she’d expected.

„No, you’re fine! After all, you’re my guest and if Neji doesn’t like that, he can get lost“ The girl crossed her arms in front of her chest and stood up a little straighter before adding: „Or, you can just get the drinks and sit down with us. Your choice, cousin.“ 

Against all of her expectations, he actually nodded before walking off. Hanabi flashed her a big smile, before sitting down again. Not knowing what to do, Tenten followed suit. She had the feeling the other woman wouldn’t just let her leave now, even if it was just to spite her cousin. _Wait._ The other day, Kiba had told her Hiashi was Neji’s uncle, so did that make the girl before her the daughter of the boss? Just what in the world was she getting herself into?! Before she could find an appropriate thing to say, Neji returned carrying three glasses, two looking to be filled with whiskey and some sort of fruit juice in the other. When he placed the latter one in front of the younger woman, she scrunched up her eyebrows.

„Hey, why don’t I get to drink!“

„Because you’re seventeen“, he deadpanned. „Besides, you’re still in trouble for sneaking out like that, don’t think I’ve forgotten.“

„Spoilsport“, the teenager obviously tried her best at sounding offended. „On another note, do you two know each other? You seemed to recognize her.“ Tenten was unsure of what to say, but as it turned out, she didn’t have to think of anything.

„I should probably introduce you. Hanabi, this is Miss Tenten, our newest business partner“, he stated as he set a glass of liquor down in front of her and took a seat on the opposite side of the couch table. 

„Wait, that’s _her_?!“ The girl sounded somewhat excited. „That’s _so cool_! I heard you beat up two guys entirely on your own and totally outplayed Neji!“ The admiration in her voice was clear as day. Meanwhile, her cousin let out another sigh.

„You’ve been talking to Inuzuka again, haven’t you?“

„Well, yeah. It’s not like you ever tell me anything! Besides, he’s fun, unlike someone else I know.“ It was somewhat of a surreal situation, watching this girl tease the mafioso so lightheartedly. „Now I almost feel sad those guys from earlier didn’t pick a fight. Watching you kicking their asses would have been fun!“ How she could be so relaxed about the whole situation, was beyond Tenten. 

„This isn’t a game, Hanabi“ He sounded serious, concerned even. „Now go call someone at headquarters and tell them you’re back so they can call off the search“, his tone made it clear that there was no room for debate, so, rolling her eyes, the girl got up and walked off. Which left her alone with Neji. Just great. Every welcoming feeling had left the room together with Hanabi, leaving Tenten unsure of what to do. For a few seconds, though it seemed way longer like that, every moment stretching out into eternity, she couldn’t do anything but stare at her hands.

„I haven’t put anything into your drink if that’s what you’re worried about.“ The sudden remark caught her off guard. The young woman had been so preoccupied with other elements of the situation, the thought that he’d attempt to poison her hadn’t even crossed her mind. Even though, considering everything, it wouldn’t have been surprising. „Right now, you’re Hanabi’s guest. As long as that applies, no harm will come to you.“

„I- thank you“, she managed to get out. That whiskey sure seemed appealing right now. She lifted the glass to her lips and took a big sip. It tasted good. Expensive. Way better than the stuff she and her friends were selling, that much was for sure. 

„But if you think you can cozy up to the family by helping her out, you’re sorely mistaken.“ 

Wait, what? Did he seriously think she’d just helped his cousin out to score brownie points with the mafia?! Tenten couldn’t believe that guy. A sudden burst of anger flared up within her, momentarily dispelling her nervousness. „I didn’t do it to increase my chances with you!“, she began, her voice louder than intended, „If you saw someone being ganged up on, would you just walk away like that?! Because I sure as hell wouldn’t, especially if that person was a child! Just because I have some basic human decency doesn’t mean that I’m plotting your downfall!“ Neji actually seemed a bit taken aback at that, his eyes widening by the tiniest amount. She prayed to God that she hadn’t offended him too badly. If things escalated again, like that night in his office, he might change his mind about their little truce, no matter whose guest she was at the moment. They stared at each other for what felt like years, until he finally broke eye-contact. 

„I apologize. Accusing you like that was very rude of me.“

Now _that,_ she hadn’t seen coming. „I guess It’s true, what your subordinates say about you.“

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow, looking positively intrigued. „Well, what is it they are saying?“ 

Fuck. She couldn’t possibly tell him. Hey, Kiba said you kind of suck, but sometime’s you don’t, so that's cool, I guess. Way to make conversation with who now was, essentially, her most important business partner. Tenten decided that she really needed to learn when to keep her big mouth shut.

„If you mean Kiba, I think he said you’re not an asshole all the time“, Hanabi’s voice rang out from behind her, lifting the burden of answering from her shoulders. That girl was really saving her skin tonight. Her older cousin, however, seemed less than amused at the statement.

„That guy talks too much“, he grumbled. Tenten wouldn’t want to be Inuzuka right now. 

„He has a point. Besides, haven’t you ever hear of humor“, the younger Hyuuga continued before addressing her guest again. „I’m so sorry, but I think your visit will have to be cut short. I’m kind of in trouble for sneaking out.“

„Don’t worry about it. It’s getting late anyway“, she replied, more than a little relieved.

„You’re right, maybe Neji should escort you home. Your neighborhood isn’t the safest place to be at night.“ Both, him and herself visibly tensed up at the prospect.

„No!“, she said, just a tad too quickly. „I mean, I’ll be fine! Besides, if I walk into Hell’s Kitchen with someone looking like that, I’ll be more likely to get mugged, not less“

Her hostess considered for a second, eyeing up her cousin's suit, which was way too expensive-looking to even remotely fit into her home district. „You’re right about that, I suppose. But at least let us walk you to the door.“ Glad that she’d dodged that particular bullet, Tenten got up from the couch and followed the two back to the entranceway. Just as she was about to step outside, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

„Wait just a second.“ 

She turned around, finding Neji to be standing behind her, rummaging through the pockets of his suit. A few seconds later he procured a small piece of paper, neatly folded in half, from one of them and handed it to her. 

„It’s the time and date of our meeting. I was going to have someone deliver it to you, but since you’re already here it makes sense giving it to you now.“ His voice was back to its matter-of-factly tone. She really had no idea how to read that guy.

„Thank you. I guess we’ll meet again soon then“, she said, getting ready to leave.

„Good night Tenten! Let’s have a drink together again sometime!“, Hanabi almost yelled in a cheerful manner. 

„Have a safe trip, Miss Tenten.“ One more time, Neji’s eyes caught hers and lingered for a moment. 

After nodding at the two, she turned around, distancing herself from the Hyuuga mansion with brisk steps. As she walked out into the night, she didn’t turn around. Not even when she heard the door falling closed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, writing Hanabi drag Neji to hell and back was way too much fun. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and thanks for reading and sticking around!


	5. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji and Tenten finally meet to discuss their deal, but, as always, nothing goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that so far, this is the chapter I had most fun writing and I already look forward to writing out what I have planned for the next one. As always, thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments <3

The tinted lanterns cast a dim, but warm light throughout the little speakeasy and the smoke of cigarettes hung heavy in the air. Neji Hyuuga was comfortably seated in a chair, hands folded before him on the table. It was still a few minutes before the designated meeting time, but he wasn’t a fan of being fashionably late, instead preferring to be slightly early. That way he had time to clear his mind and collect his thoughts, which was a very important step considering who he was meeting tonight. 

Miss Tenten had the infuriating habit of throwing him curveball after curveball whenever they came across each other. Still, he couldn’t help but to be impressed by the young woman. The way she held her own, without a trace of fear to be found anywhere, was something he’d never seen before. Sure, when they’d met at his family’s house just the day before she’d seemed surprised, nervous even, but never afraid. Thinking about how she’d stood out in his home like a sore thumb, rough and unpolished against all of the finery, brought the tiniest of smiles to his lips. Still, he wouldn’t go easy during negotiations just because she intrigued him. After all, he was a Hyuuga, though not the one his uncle expected him to be. The boss would never have approved of such a deal in the first place, the fact that the group of bootleggers had the audacity to sell on his turf far outweighing any possible gains he could make through cooperating with them. A pang of satisfaction shot through him at the thought of going against Hiashi’s wishes. After obeying the boss’ every order ever since he could remember, this little act of rebellion somehow felt liberating, even though Neji knew he was just deceiving himself. As soon as the family head was back in town, he would be right back to doing exactly what he was told. Which was why he needed to secure the deal with Tenten now, before it was too late. 

Just at that moment, the door to the hidden establishment opened and a bouncer escorted the woman he was waiting for to his table. If she was feeling any kind of nervousness, she did an amazing job at hiding it. She looked perfectly composed making her way over to Neji with secure steps even though she looked more than a little out of place in the bar. In stark contrast to the other women in the room, Miss Tenten wasn’t wearing a dress or jewelry. She hadn’t even bothered to cover the last remnants of the fading bruise on her face with make-up, which wasn’t surprising at all. Her personality wasn’t the only thing that made her stand out, that much was for certain. When the two had arrived at his table, the mafioso made eye-contact with the bouncer and gave him a small nod, indicated that his services weren’t needed beyond this point. 

„Good evening. If you would have a seat please.“

She seemed almost put off by that, probably surprised by his sudden politeness. To be fair, he hadn’t exactly been kind to her in the past, even if it was for valid reasons. Now, though, he wanted nothing more than for the meeting to go smoothly and if their past encounters had taught him anything, it was that intimidation didn’t work on her. So politeness would have to do. Besides, arguing with the young woman always left him feeling like he’d just been steamrolled, and that he could do without. 

„Yeah uh, of course“, she said as she sat down on a chair opposite of his. „Good evening.“ She sounded a little unsure and, despite knowing better, Neji chose to ask about it.

„Is something the matter?“

„No, not at all!“, she began letting out a small chuckle. It occurred to him that he’d never heard the woman laugh before. It was nice. „It’s just that most of my business meetings so far have taken place in abandoned warehouses or creepy basements. This sure is different.“ 

He was caught somewhere between admiration and concern for the woman. Most of his subordinates didn’t have half the guts Tenten possessed and, step by step, he found himself getting closer to understanding her. Consequently, she probably got herself into dangerous situations more often than strictly necessary, something he’d experienced first-hand. If it was Hanabi or, god forbid, Hinata acting like that, he’d probably die of a heart attack. But, other than his cousins, the young woman before him didn’t seem like she needed to be protected at all. If anything, she was the one doing the protecting. 

„Well then, let’s get started, shall we?“

„Yes, let’s“ 

„Alright, let’s see… the basic premise is that each month, the Hyuuga family receives a cut of your group’s earning as long as you continue to produce and sell on our territory. We still have to set the exact rate and terms of the transactions.“ He looked at her to see if she was following along and, to his satisfaction, she gave him a nod. „In order for this little deal to work, I need you to record any income you might receive, without exception. If you try to cheat me I will notice.“ His voice adopted a serious tone as he said that, but, as usual, it didn’t have the wanted effect.

„Of course! What do you take me for? Some kind of crook?“ She sounded almost playful and another small laugh escaped her lips. At this point, he should just expect the unexpected with her and save himself the trouble. 

„Oh, I’m sorry I don’t fully trust the ringleader of a shady gang that’s been operating on the family’s turf“, he bit back, keeping his tone light and slightly sarcastic. She actually smiled at that and he was glad that they’d gone from straight up arguing to playful banter. 

„Back to the topic on hand, it would be best if you could hand over the cut on the first of each month in cash, no cheques, so it can’t be traced. The Family owns a warehouse at the docks that would be a good place for the transactions. Quiet and not attracting too much attention. I’ll write the address down for you.“ He then procured a piece of paper and a pen from his briefcase and did just that. When Neji slid the small note across the table she looked at it in a way he couldn’t quite decipher. „Is there something wrong with the place?“ For the first time ever, she seemed to be the one caught off guard. 

„No, don’t worry. Your handwriting is just very neat, mine looks like complete chicken scratch compared to it.“

The compliment sounded genuine and he found himself smiling at her. She mirrored the gesture, giving him a smile that echoed from her lips to her eyes. Before he could pull himself together, he found himself wishing that they’d met under different circumstances, she seemed to be a good person. Honest. But the Hyuuga were neither of that and as much as he sometimes wished he didn’t, Neji belonged to the family. Back to business.

„Now that we got that out of the way, let’s talk about the percentage of the cut.“ Instantly, the mood shifted a little, just the way it always did when money was involved. The fire he’d come to see in her eyes on numerous occasions was back once more, wild and relentless.

„I propose a rate of thirty percent“, he quickly added. Getting to make the first step in deals like that was extremely important.“

„Absolutely not. A girl’s got to eat, you know? And by _„a girl“_ I mean me plus the rest of my group. I'd say twenty is fair." 

Of course, she wouldn’t just accept. At this point, he hadn’t expected anything else of her, even though thirty percent was quite a fair share. The amount she’d proposed was too low, but Tenten probably knew that already. Either she was extremely proficient at finances or, and Neji guessed it was the latter, someone had briefed her on what to go for. It wasn’t that he thought her incapable of working with numbers or, god forbid, stupid. The woman possessed a kind of intelligence that came with experience on the street, but from what he’d seen she was just a tad too hot-headed to negotiate like that without at least a little guidance. 

__

„Twenty-five.“ He kept his voice secure and steady, making it clear that he wouldn’t go any lower than that. For a few seconds, they just looked each other in the eyes again, like that night in the office. He felt a shiver run down his spine but forced himself to retain eye-contact regardless. 

__

„Alright“, she finally answered after what could have been a few seconds or an eternity. „But I have one more condition.“ 

__

This woman was unbelievable! Most people would simply take the offer and be on their way, glad to never see a Hyuuga family member again. Not her though. Here she was, asking for yet another thing. Instead of inquiring about the mystery condition, he looked at her expectantly. 

__

„I want all of my partners to remain anonymous. I’ll be the one to deliver the money and if there’s a problem, I’ll take full responsibility for it. Alone.“ 

__

Now that was surprising. Usually, you didn’t want to be the scapegoat when it came to dealing with the mafia, but she’d sounded dead serious. Obviously, she meant to protect the rest of her group, but didn’t she know that would make the situation that much more dangerous for herself? Then again, it perfectly fit what little he knew of her personality. After all, she’d helped Hanabi out without even knowing who she was, so it made sense that she was even more protective of her partners. Neji found himself admiring the young woman. If it was him, he wouldn’t want to expose himself to Hiashi’s rage, even if that meant someone else had to take the blow. Miss Tenten was the polar opposite and he found himself drawn to her constant defiance of the established norms like a magnet. 

__

„If that’s what you want“, he answered, at odds with himself. On one hand, he felt a slight discomfort at the fact that she’d willingly put herself in danger like that, but on the other, he didn’t really have a reason to care. She was a business partner and a capable one at that. Clearly knowing what she was getting herself into, even though she’d chosen to handle it in a rather unconventional way. 

__

„Great, let’s shake on it then.“ 

__

Around them, the bar had emptied significantly, only the staff and a few other patrons remaining. _Weird_. It wasn’t even that late yet, he confirmed after a quick glance to his wristwatch. He didn’t have any more time to ponder the situation though, as Tenten had already rounded the table, stretching her right hand out in front of her. He got up from the chair and faced her. Just as he was about to take her hand and validate the deal, another unexpected thing happened. 

__

Instead of exchanging a handshake, she threw herself at him, knocking both of them down onto the floor. A split second later, the unmistakable noise of gunfire echoed through the room. For a moment, the two could do nothing but to stare at each other in shock. Had this woman just saved his life?! 

__

While he was still lying there, on his back, she’d already gotten off of him and, thinking quickly, flipped the table over so it acted as an impromptu barrier. Finally snapping out of it, he crouched down next to her and pulled his own pistol out of the pocket of his suit. They looked at each other and she gave him a nod, the fire in her eyes now raging, confirming that she was on his side in this. At least that was something. All of the people left in the room seemed hellbent on killing one of them, though he was one hundred percent sure they’d come for him. After all, tensions between the Hyuuga and some of the other crimelords in town was so high, it wouldn’t be a surprise if they declared an all-out war now. That meant he couldn’t count on the two men who were waiting in the car outside for him either. If the people in the speakeasy were bribed, they might be too. Cursing inwardly, he wished he’d taken Inuzuka or Aburame with him instead. 

__

Right now was about the worst moment to ponder the bigger picture though. All that counted was getting out of this damned place alive. The bullets continued mercilessly hailing down onto the table, a few strays whizzing by over his head. The second he heard the tell-tale sound of an empty magazine, he got up just high enough to aim properly and released a shot. Then another. He didn’t dare to stay uncovered long enough to look, but the sound of something heavy and metallic hitting the floor, told him that he’d at least hit one of the gunmen. No more shots rang out through the bar, though footsteps were approaching quickly. Tenten was already getting up and dashing towards the right, intercepting one of the attackers. 

__

Neji didn’t get to see any more of her actions, as another man tried, and failed, to kick him in the head. Getting up from his position, he got ready to fight the opponent. One second too late, as it seemed. The man moved incredibly quick, landing a kick on his hand and making him drop the pistol. _Shit._ From somewhere next to him he heard a low groan, though he couldn’t allow to spare it any more attention. Instead, he got into a defensive stance, ready for the next blow. This time he anticipated, and blocked it, following up with a punch of his own. His attacker let out a strangled cry but remained upright. What he hadn’t noticed, however, was the small switch-blade knife the assailant had pulled out of one of his pockets. Before he knew it, Neji felt a stinging pain in is side. The blade had, through some form of divine intervention, only grazed him, but he was most definitely bleeding. Reflexively clutching his side, he took a step back. This wasn’t good. The man was coming at him again, this time aiming the knife straight at his abdomen. Trying to take another step back, he collided with the knocked over table instead, which now blocked off his escape route. Time slowed around him as the deadly blade came closer and closer to his flesh. The young man was absolutely sure that he'd die in this room. Looking his would-be killer in the eyes, he didn't flinch. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of- 

__

__Bang._ _

__

The expression on the attacker’s face was forever frozen into place as the bullet entered his head and he collapsed onto the floor, dead. Spinning around, Neji came to face Tenten, still holding the gun clutched in both hands and breathing heavily. In her eyes, something he’d never seen in them before. Terror. Then, the woman seemed to come to her senses and dropped the pistol as if it was hot iron. Behind her lay two of the four attackers, unconscious, while the other two were but corpses on the ground. For a second they just stared at each other, none of them quite wanting to believe what had just happened. Until the noise of approaching footfalls drew closer. 

__

Quick as a flash, she’d closed the distance between them and grabbed one of his wrists. 

__

„We need to get out of here. _Now_." 

__

While his brain was still catching up, trying to process all that had happened in the past few minutes, she was already pulling him along, towards the backdoor. As the cold evening breeze hit him, he finally gathered his wits back. She was right, they had to get out of there. After pulling him along for a few more steps, she let go of him, trusting him to keep pace on his own. Together, they ran out into the moonless night. 

__


	6. Even more Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together, they deal with the aftermath of the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than the other chapters, but splitting it didn't make sense to me. I hope it doesn't drag on. Anyways, thanks for sticking around and enjoy reading!

The cold October air was burning in his lungs and, as the seconds passed, it got harder and harder to place one foot in front of the other. The roads and buildings flew by as Neji and Tenten ran through the dark streets, her having taken the lead, which, considering his unfamiliarity with the area, was the smart thing to do. They'd been on the move for a while now and the constant sprinting combined with the wound on his side had pushed the young Hyuuga close to his limits. He knew he was bleeding, but not hard enough as if to warrant stopping. Getting away from whoever attacked them at the speakeasy had priority for now. The woman took a sharp right, leading them deeper and deeper into the maze of streets and alleys, before finally stopping, breathing hard and looking quite exhausted herself. 

"I think we lost them for now, but we still gotta get off the streets." She was right, the two needed a place to lay low until the danger passed. Like waiting out a storm. „I have a place not far from here that should be safe“, she continued. 

For a second, Neji considered his options. Technically, he could just split up with her here and try to get to one of the Hyuuga safehouses himself. Though, he didn’t really know his way around this part of town, a problem to be tackled another day, and didn’t have any way to contact his associates. Besides, if the attackers found him before he got to a safe space, he was done for. Still, sticking with Miss Tenten meant increasing the risks for her as he had absolutely no doubts that the people who crashed their meeting were after the Hyuuga family. 

„Are you coming or what?! We can’t stand around here forever“, she hissed, her voice full of urgency. The mafioso nodded, taking off after her once more. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he needed the help. 

It was just like she’d said and they didn’t need to run for much longer before she unlocked the door of a shabby looking apartment building and ushered him inside. After ascending the stairs to the third floor, she led him through a corridor lined with doors, a number plate on each one, stopping in front of number 17. The paint was coming off the wooden door in places and it made a horrible squeaking noise as she pushed it open. It was the textbook hideout for criminal activities. The young woman stepped inside and flipped the light-switch, illuminating a single room that wasn’t at all what he’d expected. It was way too, well, homey for a simple hiding spot. There were personal items lying around all throughout the room, clothes and books, and even some unwashed dishes in the sink. 

„Do you use this safehouse often?“, he asked, partly because it interested him and partly to distract himself from the pain in his side. The wound wasn’t deep and didn’t require immediate attention, but it sure hurt like a bitch. 

„Safehouse? This is my home.“ A hint of a laugh was present in her voice as she said that, almost as if she found his assumption funny. That certainly put things into perspective. It also alerted him to the fact that he really shouldn’t be here. What was this woman doing, letting strangers into her apartment like that?! Neji was about to say something, but she was faster. „Holy shit, you’re bleeding!“ 

He looked down and found that a red stain had formed on his shirt and his hand was bloody from where he’d pressed it onto the wound. Tenten was already moving through the room, procuring something that looked like a first-aid kit from under the bed. 

„The wound isn’t deep, I’ll be fine. No need to worry about it.“ Even though not a hint of pain was to be found within his voice, she didn’t look at all that convinced. 

„Hyuuga I swear, if you bleed on my floor I’ll finish the job myself. So stop acting tough and let me have a look at it.“ The way she said those words made it more than obvious that there was no room for debate. Defeated, he released a sigh, sitting down on one of the wooden chairs around the table when she gestured for him to do so. Then, the young woman washed her hands and opened up the first-aid kit, retrieving a bottle of rubbing alcohol, gauze, and a bunch of bandages. 

„What are you waiting for, lose the shirt.“

Even though it was less than appropriate, Neji didn’t have it in him to fight her on this and, besides, there really wasn't anything to be done about the injury with all that fabric in the way. So he did as he was told, unbuttoning the shirt and carefully peeling it off the place where the blood had made it stick to the wound. It the pain had almost faded, dull and throbbing in the back of his mind. Crouching down next to him, she started examining the cut. The bleeding had almost come to a halt and it looked like a clean cut at least. No rough edges or any other complications.

„I can’t stitch it up, but a bandage will do, I think.“ He simply nodded and she stood up to cover a piece of cloth in the disinfectant before approaching him again. „This might sting a little“, she said, her voice suddenly softer and full of concern. Almost as if she was trying to comfort him. Which, considering the situation, seemed a little ridiculous. 

True to her word, the alcohol really did sting and, even though he did his best, Neji couldn’t help the low hiss that escaped him at the burning sensation. Tenten was quick about it though, not wasting any time and fingers moving with a precision that suggested she’d done this before. The young man knew that staying quiet was the smart choice, but curiosity got the better of him.

„You’re good at this. Am I correct in the assumption that you’ve done this before?“

„Yup“, she simply stated, empathizing the p at the end of the word. „More often than I’d have liked to. Brings back memories“ She actually sounded cheerful about it and rolled her eyes at the concerned look he shot her. „Don’t look so shocked. Danger comes with the job, you know that. Besides, I haven’t been seriously hurt in a few years now.“ After that, both of them fell silent until she finished wrapping up the wound, calloused fingers brushing against his skin then and again. Glancing at her for a second, Neji noticed the expression of concentration on her face. Was this was she looked like when she was working? 

„There, all done.“ Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts at once. Had he been spacing out? „It’ll probably leave a scar, but I’m sure it won't be too bad. Besides, we’ll match.“

„Match? I’m not sure I follow.“

„I got one too at pretty much the same place. A scar I mean. Though mine looks way worse than your’s will.“ He found it odd, how nonchalantly she'd brought up the topic. After all, scars weren’t something to laugh about. They were but reminders of past mistakes and pain long forgotten. Her attitude towards the topic was surprising, but not as much as what she did next. Tenten actually lifted up the side of her shirt, just high enough to reveal an angry-looking patch of scar tissue covering the otherwise smooth skin. She’d been right, her scar was way worse than his would ever be, a cruel reminder of what would have happened if he’d dodged just a second later. Subconsciously, Neji started reaching out, as if to touch the ruined skin. For what reason, he couldn’t fathom. It wasn’t like he could make it go away with a brush of his fingertips or erase the memories of the pain that had surely accompanied the wound. Just a centimeter shy of touching her, the Hyuuga stopped himself, dropping his hand instantly. What the hell was he doing? 

„I got it when I was eighteen, back when I’d just gotten into the business.“ Her voice broke the silence, like sudden thunder during an otherwise quiet night. „Didn’t bleed too much, but it got infected real bad. For a few days, I had this horrible fever and switched back and forth between being completely out of it and in horrible pain. I didn’t notice it at the time, but I almost died. If it hadn’t been for my partner taking care of me, I’d have been a goner for sure.“

How she kept a smile on her lips through the entire story was a mystery to Neji. Although, that small glimpse into her past brought him one step closer to understanding. Understanding her attitude, the way that she was able to look danger right in the eye, unflinchingly and relentless. Forcefully, he tore his thoughts away. Her past shouldn’t matter to him. Nothing about her should, except the fact that she was making money for the family. His wound was taken care of, the bleeding stilled. It was high time he left.

Slowly, the young man got up from the chair, careful not to disturb the cut too much and started putting the shirt back on. „Thanks a lot, Miss Tenten. Both for saving my life back in the bar and for taking care of my wound, truly. But I should take my leave now.“

„Are you _insane!?_ She instantly took a step towards him, clearly less than pleased. „Those guys are probably still out there, looking for you. You should at least stay a few more hours, to be safe.“ 

The young man was more than a little taken aback by her sudden concern. Why would she care for his safety? Besides, having a strange man staying at her apartment was the fastest way to ruining her reputation. 

„That’s a very generous offer, but it would hardly be appropriate.“

„Are you _fucking kidding_ me right now?! I can’t believe a member of the mafia is lecturing on propriety!“ He was about to protest, but, apparently, Tenten wasn’t done talking yet. „Listen up Hyuuga, and listen well, if you walk out there and get yourself killed our little deal goes down the drain. And, no offense, from what I’ve heard about your boss, I’m fucked if that happens.“ 

Of course. The deal. Miss Tenten was right, if anything happened to him, she’d be in for it. It made perfect sense. A heavy feeling spread through his gut at those words. If he didn’t know better, he’d have thought it to be disappointment. Taking a second to think about it, Neji found the proposition to be mutually beneficial. 

„Alright then, I’ll stay until the danger has passed.“ Surely, he was imagining things, but he thought he’d seen the ghost of a smile on her face at his answer. 

„Great to see that you still have some sense of self-preservation, now sit down. I don’t know about you, but I’m in sore need of a drink right about now.“ The offer was more than welcome, something to take the edge off the whole situation would be great, so he did as she asked. After rummaging through a shelf the young woman set the table with two glasses and a bottle of dark liquor. 

„I gotta warn you though, this is nothing like the stuff you and your cousin have at home“, she said before pouring a generous amount of liquid in both glasses. She grabbed hold of one of them and held it up into the air. „To not getting murdered.“ 

Reluctantly, he picked up his own drink and reciprocated the toast. „To not getting murdered.“ 

The glasses clacked against each other, and both parties took a hearty sip of liquor, the Hyuuga scrunching up his face at the aftertaste. From next to him, laughter erupted.

„Told you so“, Tenten managed to get out between chuckles. Usually, he’d be offended but, for some reason, Neji found himself laughing along with her.

For a good moment, everything seemed alright, peaceful even. Then, their laughter slowly died down. Instead of following up with another witty comment, as he’d expected of her at this point, the woman next to him fell dead silent, staring into the dark abyss within the cup before her. The sudden shift of atmosphere caught him off-guard, like a slap to the face. Something was clearly off. Even though her lips were curled into a smile, there was no real emotion behind it and he noticed that she was gripping the glass so tightly, her knuckles had turned almost white. Where just a second before, her expression had been full of life, it now was frozen in place like that of a statue. Had she gotten hurt during the fight after all? Suddenly Neji felt like an idiot for not asking sooner.

„Are you alright? Did you get injured during the attack?“

Her dark eyes snapped up towards his, suddenly full of surprise, clearly not having expected the question. He couldn’t place what exactly it was about her gaze, but, just like back in his sitting room, he lost himself in it. For a second their eyes stayed locked like that before something in her expression changed into something unreadable and she looked away. 

„I’m not hurt, don’t worry. It’s just…“, for a second Tenten paused, as if unsure of what to say. „It’s just that I’ve never killed someone before today.“

There was so much raw hurt in her voice, he felt his heart sink. Even though it already lay years in the past, Neji still vividly remembered the first time he’d taken a life, and what it had done to him. Back then, he hadn’t allowed himself to break down or grieve in front of anyone, out of fear of upsetting Hiashi, the aftermath had still been severe. There was no telling what was going on inside of her at the moment, but it couldn't be good. Beneath his worry, however, lay something else. Deep inside, a part of him felt honored that she'd trusted him with her feelings. He didn’t know how to comfort her, or anyone for that matter, but the young man felt the desperate need to say something. Leaving her hanging like that, after what she’d just told him, was out of the question.

„I don’t know what’s going through your head right now, but you’re doing well. A lot better than I did when I first killed someone.“ She looked over towards him once more, taken aback by his words. After a moment, her expression changed again, this time into one that resembled gratitude „And for what it’s worth, you saved my life, even if you didn’t have to.“

„Of course I had to!“

„Ah yes, the deal. You’re right.“

„That’s not the only reason“, she began and an invisible weight, one he hadn't even known existed in the first place, was lifted from his shoulders. „You weren’t exactly on my list of favorite people, I'll admit, but, when shit hit the fan, instinct kicked in. It was us against those guys, so I did what I had to. It’s like I told you when Hanabi invited me over, I couldn’t just look the other way. Besides, you could’ve bolted the second we left the building, but you didn’t just leave me there either.“

Her answer was so honest, so straightforward, he found himself to be out of words. The other day he hadn’t been so sure about believing her little rant about self-sacrifice, but now, every last speck of doubt was gone. How had such an honest girl ever ended up a criminal? 

„Anyways, I’m tired as hell. Let’s catch some sleep.“ With that, she downed the rest of the drink in one go, kicked off her shoes and slumped down onto the bed. The shift in her tone was so obvious, it was instantly clear their little discussion was over. It only made sense, wanting to digress from the topic as fast as possible. If it were him, he wouldn't even have considered talking about it in the first place. For a second, Neji didn’t understand the look she was giving him but caught on after a few seconds. 

„Out of the question. I’ll take the floor.“

„Like hell you are. You have an open wound that was bleeding until a few minutes ago, if you don’t remember. Besides, I won’t let a guest sleep on the ground. If it really bothers you that much, I’ll take the floor.“ 

„Miss Tenten, I couldn’t. This is your home and I’m already intruding.“

She just looked at him, that characteristic stubbornness back in her eyes. Then, she slid down from the bed before actually lying down on the floor without breaking eye contact for even a second. „Fine, but if you won’t take the bed, neither will I. And besides, could you stop with the honorifics already? Nobody ever talks to me like that, it’s weird.“

Was she being for real?! Considering all of their prior confrontations, chances were that she was, indeed, being serious. And quite probably not willing to back down. Once again, he found himself completely outplayed by the young woman. Releasing a sigh, he got up from the chair and sat down on her bed instead.

„There. Now would you _please_ get off the floor.“

„See, that wasn’t so hard.“ The grin that spread on her face as her plan came to fruition was downright infuriating. And somewhat endearing. „Oh, come on, don’t give me that look. It’s not like I’ll rip your clothes off and throw myself at you.“

She was completely missing the point, but Neji found himself unable to put up another fight. So, while Tenten went to switch off the lights, he took his shoes off, neatly lined them up next to each other and laid down. The mattress shifted a little as her weight settled on it, warmth radiating from her body. He turned his back to her, lying on the side that wasn’t injured, figuring it would be the politest thing to do. For a good while, they just laid there in the dark, silence overtaking the room. Just when he thought she’d fallen asleep, the woman spoke up again.

„Do you ever wish you weren’t with the mafia. Like, if you could choose, what would you want to be.“ 

The question came so unexpectedly, he found himself unable to answer. He’d been born into the Hyuuga family, groomed to become a part of New York’s crime scene from childhood. There had never been any doubt about him joining Hiashi’s efforts, not since his father's death, anyway. Any dreams about a future out of the family's reach were long since dead and buried. A fact that he hadn't lamented, or even thought about in years. Until now. It was a complete enigma how she did it, but Tenten had a way of getting to him like nobody else could. Turning his thoughts upside-down and inside out while making him question things he'd taken for granted all his life.

„I don’t know“, the young man answered honestly. „It’s been years since I last thought about that. What about you? I can’t imagine Bootlegger being on top of your list of possible careers.“

„You got me there.“ She chuckled and even though Neji couldn’t see her face, he knew Tenten was smiling. „I’d have liked to be a teacher." There was an undeniable sense of longing in her voice that highlighted, once more, how different they were. Her dream was still very much alive and kicking. "But some things just aren’t meant to be I guess. Well, no use crying over spilled milk.“ 

For a reason unknown, he felt that she’d have made a great teacher and something that almost felt like regret overcame him. It wasn’t fair that someone like her would be doomed to the life of a criminal, even if she was good at it. At that moment, he wanted to tell her. Tell her that she deserved better. But by the time he'd found the right words and strung them together in his head, soft snores were coming from the woman beside him, only audible because of their close proximity. Unwittingly he found himself smiling. It almost felt like he wasn’t Neji Hyuuga at the moment, but a normal citizen. No deals, no deaths, no almighty boss to obey. And even though he knew these emotions needed to be gone when morning came, he allowed himself to be swept up by them for now. To gently float without a care. Feeling more at peace than he had in a long while, the young man drifted off to sleep as well.


	7. Truths (at least mostly)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the incident, Tenten has a discussion with her partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up, I'll be going away for three weeks soon so if this fic doesn't update for a while, don't worry it isn't dead. Anyways, we're finally getting somewhere and soon we'll be past the first big chunk of the story!  
> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments I appreciate it more than you could ever know <3

There was absolutely no doubt about it; she was dreaming. Every movement and sound was exaggerated to the maximum but at the same time had slowed down, stretching one moment into eternity. The fact that she was aware none of this was actually happening, however, didn’t change the way she felt. A mixture of panic and fear was encompassing her, only growing more intense by the second. The bullet flew, again and again, and again, hitting the target clean in the head every single time. Blood came rushing out of the man’s head and the body went limp, crashing onto the floor. All life instantly drained from a face she remembered only hazily as death took her victim. The second the process was done, it started all over again with the deafening sound of a gunshot. Stuck in the loop, she could do nothing but watch the event unfold indefinitely. 

It was a mercy when her eyes finally fluttered open. For a second, Tenten was so disoriented, remnants of the nightmare still clinging onto her consciousness, the soft noises of someone in- and exhaling in a steady rhythm coming from beside her completely caught her off-guard. Less than a moment later, the young woman remembered. Right, she’d almost died last night. Again. The same was true for the man lying next to her. Neji _fucking_ Hyuuga. Saying the negotiation hadn’t gone as planned, would have been an understatement, but the attack hadn’t been the only surprise. At some point during last night, her perception of Neji had shifted from „insufferable, stone-cold jerk“ to „actual human being with feelings“. Though, the word insufferable still applied. He’d feverishly tried to decline her help under the guise of propriety, but something told her that hadn’t been the only reason. It had almost felt like looking vulnerable scared him more than the danger at hand. 

Not that she couldn’t understand the sentiment. When he'd asked, she had serious doubts about telling him that she’d never killed before, not wanting the mafioso to think any less of her. To think of her as weak. His reaction had been somewhat of a surprise. He’d managed to calm her down, make her believe everything was okay, without coddling her. She’d liked that. The honesty of his words. Still, seeing Neji as a person, rather than just a business partner might not be all that beneficial. After all, it was seldom a smart move to mix professional with personal relations. 

Remembering she needed to get in contact with her friends, fast, Tenten stowed those thoughts away for now and shook her guest’s shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. It worked almost instantly, light eyes snapping open, straining a little against the morning light. Quite probably a bit disoriented himself, the man shot up into a sitting position only to make a pained sound, clutching his side. Realization seemed to be setting in for him a second later and his gaze softened. 

„Good morning. You okay?“ 

„I- yes, I’m alright.“ Sleep still clung to his voice, but even so, she could make out a hint of nervousness in it. It was almost funny to her. Over the years she’d shared a bed with her teammates a million times and nobody had ever made a fuss about it. Then again, the Hyuuga came from a completely different social circle, so Tenten supposed it made sense he wasn’t comfortable with it. With his injury, however, making him sleep on the floor had been out of the question, even if she had to trick him into taking the bed. 

„I hate to be a bad host, but I’ll have to throw you out now. Gotta let my partners know I’m not dead. They were pretty stressed out about the whole deal, so I should that sooner rather than later.“ With that, she got up and started untangling her hair, twisting it up into her signature buns. Looking back at him, she noticed a somewhat surprised look on his face. „What is it?“

„Did you really expect me to kill you?“ She had no way of being sure about it, but he sounded almost apologetic.

„I mean, after how our first meeting went? Kinda. If I’m being completely honest, I thought I was a goner when we met at Hanabi’s place.“ At that, the man got up from the bed as well, putting on a serious expression. Had she said something wrong?

„I’ll admit, when we first met my goal was to intimidate you, but after that, I had no intention of hurting you. I’m sorry“ 

Was this guy being serious? If he honestly hadn’t planned on offing her, he really needed to work on his social skills. Though, after last night, it was more than clear that he wasn’t used to casual conversation. Every time she’d said something to him, she’d either barely gotten a reaction or one that completely threw her off. Like when he’d reached out as if to touch her scar. Usually, she’d have smacked his hand away or at least moved out of reach, but for some reason, she’d sensed that there wasn’t any malicious intent behind the gesture. He’d almost looked as if he was sorry, even though he didn’t have anything to do with it. Still, the way he was apologizing to her right now, seemed sort of surreal and she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. 

„Don’t worry, it’s water under the bridge. Besides, after all that happened yesterday, I trust you not to just stab me in the back.“ The words were honest. Sure, the mafia as a whole was still intimidating, but Neji? He came off as cold, but somehow Tenten got the feeling he wasn’t a bad person at all. It was part of the reason why she’d asked him that final question, before going to sleep. She wanted to know what he could have been, under different circumstances, even though it didn't serve any purpose. After all, nobody could change the past. 

The two got ready to face the day and just a few minutes later they were standing on the street in front of her building. 

„See you down the road I gue-“, she began but was cut off.

„Twenty percent.“

„Huh?“

„I owe you for yesterday, so I’m lowering the family’s cut of your earnings to twenty percent.“ Now that was surprising. She hadn’t expected him to let last night’s incident influence their deal on any level. A grin spread across the young woman’s face.

„Who’d have known that all I had to do to get a better deal was to get you into my bed. I’ll keep that in mind.“ Tenten had meant it as a joke, obviously, but when the cheeks of the man in front of her turned slightly pinker, she felt her own face heat up. _Shit_. She honestly hadn’t meant for her remark to come across as flirting. „Anyways, I should hurry so bye for now.“

Just like that, she turned around and walked off at a slightly brisker pace than strictly needed, the goodbye spoken so hastily it almost slurred into a single word. Thankfully, he didn’t try to stop her, so Tenten doubted she’d offended him. Still, what _the hell_ had she been thinking? The remark had just slipped out of her mouth, too quickly for her brain to process the possible implications of it. Forcefully tearing her mind away from the situation, she made her way to meet her team. Letting them wait until now hadn’t been her smartest move ever, the woman knew that much, but it still didn’t prepare her for the absolute state of chaos her friends were in when she finally arrived at their place. 

„You’re alive!“, Ino instantly yelled upon spotting her. The other’s heads snapped around and Lee sprinted over to pull her into a hug. Just a split second of looking at his face made it clear to her how worried he’d been. 

„Course I am. I promised after all.“ After a few more seconds of making sure his best friend was actually there, alive and well, Lee let go of her and they sat down with the others. 

„When we heard about the shooting at the speakeasy, we assumed the worst. Why **the fuck** didn’t you contact us?! Lee was in shambles all through last night, hell, all of us were!“ Ino sounded positively pissed and, to be fair, had every right to be. Upon closer inspection, she noticed dark circles under all of their eyes and, except for Shikamaru, they all looked like they’d cried. Tenten owed her friends an explanation. Big time. 

„I’m sorry, more than you can imagine, but I couldn’t come see you last night. It wasn’t safe.“ None of them said as much as a word, silently urging their de-facto leader to keep speaking. „The Hyuuga and I were attacked during negotiations, but we got away. There were still people after him though, so we had to lay low for a while. He was hurt too, so we waited it out at my place. The meeting itself went-“

„You did _what?!“_ Chouji sounded absolutely shocked, but from the other’s expressions, it was easy to tell that he wasn’t the only one. She really needed to think more before she talked.

„So, let me get this straight“, Shikamaru began and she knew she was in for it now, „You risked sheltering a Hyuuga, someone who could've had you killed had negotiations gone south. At your home. Alone. Why in the world didn’t you come to us?!“ Even though he didn’t show it, Shikamaru had been just as concerned about her as the rest of the group. Still, she’d had her reasons. Valid ones at that.

„And reveal your identities?! No way. Part of the deal we made was that you guys would remain anonymous. It’s the whole reason I went to the meeting alone in the first place.“ 

**„Don’t ever do that again!“** Lee’s fists hit the table so suddenly, the entire group flinched. „You want to protect us, I get it, but that’s also true the other way around. There’s no reason to put yourself in danger like that so _please_ “, his voice actually broke at that point and Tenten felt like she’d been stabbed in the heart, „Don’t try to handle everything by yourself. We only came this far because we stuck together all those years.“ He was absolutely right and suddenly, she felt foolish for trying to take care of the situation alone. 

„You’re right. I’m so, _so_ sorry. The next time something happens, I’ll come to you immediately.“

The apology was genuine and her partners seemed satisfied for now, even if they hadn’t fully forgiven her. She continued telling them about the meeting and the conditions under which they would be allowed to continue their business. That, at last, got some positive reactions out of them. After that, the group just continued planning and assigning tasks for the next few days, as usual. Just when she was about to leave and take care of some deliveries, Ino shifted the topic back to last night.

„Tenten, are you okay though? You seem… off.“ The concern was more than obvious in her voice, which, considering how perceptive she could be, wasn’t all that surprising. Even if she didn’t want to admit it, Tenten still felt more than a little shaken up about the fact that she’d killed someone, but she hadn’t been able to talk about it to her friends. It had been different with Neji, because he’d been there, but telling anyone else would just make it real. 

„Yeah, I’m just tired. Don’t worry about it.“ The blonde obviously wasn’t convinced by the lackluster excuse and her gaze lingered. 

„He didn’t… do anything to you? Did he?“ Once more, all of the eyes in the room were on her, expressions ranging from shocked to absolutely murderous. 

„Wha- no! Seriously, nothing happened. Nothing like that anyway.“ Tenten took a deep breath and prepared for what was next. She couldn’t have kept it secret from the group forever in any case, so right now was probably the best time to tell them. „When we were attacked I… I shot a guy. Killed him.“

An uneasy silence settled over the room, her partners now looking at her with a different set of expressions. They pitied her and, quite frankly, she hated it. It wasn’t like they didn’t have a reason to be concerned, but she wasn’t a child. They all had done objectively bad things to survive over the years. Things she knew neither of them were proud of. 

„It’s fine, I promise. I just don’t want to talk about it.“ The young woman's voice was steady, in no way inviting anyone to continue the conversation and, thankfully, they didn’t. So she said her goodbyes, ready to get to business and take her mind off the whole mess. The young woman was already out on the streets when one of her partners came running after her. Shikamaru. 

„You said nothing happened, and I believe you but, Tenten, stay away from that guy from now on if it isn’t for business. He’s trouble and you know that. Hell, he almost got you killed without even trying, so please, be careful.“ Like always, he was absolutely right. Neji Hyuuga was a risk. One she shouldn’t be taking.

„Of course. What I did yesterday, sheltering him at my home, was only to keep the deal alive, but things will be settling down now. If nothing comes up, I probably won’t even meet him again.“

Even the second she spoke those words, Tenten knew they weren’t true.


	8. Runs in the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, this chapter marks the end of the first chunk of the story! Fitting I post it now, as I'll be gone for a few weeks, but don't worry, the fic isn't dead. Enjoy reading <3

„Who’d have known that all I had to do to get a better deal was to get you into my bed.“ 

For the tiniest moment, everything froze around Neji, the early morning sunrays and people passing them by completely stopping in their tracks. The playful smile on Miss Tenten’s face, combined with the shock over her statement, effectively locked him in place and he found himself unable to formulate even one clear thought. All the young man noticed, was the rising heat in his cheeks. 

After what could have been seconds or an eternity, the woman in front of him turned around and choked out a hurried goodbye. Then, she was off, lost in the crowd, leaving him standing on the sidewalk. For a good while, Neji could do nothing but simply repeat the single sentence in his head again and again. She couldn’t have meant it. It was a joke, nothing more. But what if it wasn’t. What if Tenten had been serious? Did he _want_ her to be serious?

This needed to stop. Whatever she had or hadn’t meant with her remark wasn’t important. At least not right now. He wasn’t exactly inconspicuous, still wearing last night’s bloody shirt and, besides, nobody in the family knew where he was. Or that he was even alive. Releasing a big sigh, he roamed the pockets of his pants for change and approached the next best payphone. Who to call though? The young Hyuuga didn’t want just anyone knowing about the situation. Hanabi couldn’t drive, so she was out of the question and Hinata would just worry too much for her own good. So, instead of calling home, he dialed the number of headquarters. Thankfully, Aburame picked up right away and, twenty minutes later, pulled up in one of the family’s cars in front of the phone-booth. 

Wordlessly, Neji opened the door and let himself sink into the leather seats, prepared to suppress a pained noise that didn’t come. The wound, surprisingly, didn’t hurt anymore. Only a dull throb remained which, he knew from experience, would be gone within the next day. He really owed Tenten, to a point where he felt that just offering her a more favorable deal wasn’t enough. After all, she’d saved his life. 

Who was he kidding? Usually, he didn’t give a second thought to who’d helped him out or not. The only thing that mattered was keeping operations running smoothly for the family, which sometimes meant you had to be ruthless, even in the face of someone you technically owed. It’s what Hiashi had taught his nephew ever since he was a young boy. Feeling goosebumps overcome his arms and neck, Neji realized just how similar he’d become to the boss. Something he hadn’t minded, no, even strived for. Until Tenten had come along and changed things up like a sudden thunderstorm during an otherwise calm spring day. From day one, he’d subtly broken and bent his own rules for her, without any solid reasoning behind it. Had it been her raging fire alone, that coaxed him into changing or had she simply come along at the right time. A time in which, after years of obeying his uncle’s every order, he’d finally gotten tired of not making his own choices, insignificant as they may be.

Wondering about what-if’s wouldn’t get him anywhere, though. For now, it was best to focus on the facts. One, he’d done things that were quite uncharacteristic for him and, two, he cared for Miss Tenten’s wellbeing way more than he should. But _why?_

As obvious as the answer was, the young Hyuuga wasn’t ready to acknowledge it as the truth just yet. There was no way he was infatuated with someone he’d only met a handful of times. Someone who'd caused more trouble than they were technically worth. Except there was. The way he’d reacted to her little tease just a few minutes ago confirmed it. It irritated Neji, how suddenly the realization had set in. But even more annoying than that was the fact that he hadn’t seen it coming. Just when had he let his guard down enough for the woman to get to him. Last night? The day she helped out Hanabi? Or even that very first time they’d met?

„Sir?“

Shino’s voice, ringing out at a louder volume than usual, brought him back to reality. They had stopped at a red light and both, Aburame and Inuzuka, had turned around in their seats, shooting him a look of concern.

„You spaced out there for a second, Hyuuga. You alright?“ For once, there was no trace of playfulness in Kiba’s voice, and Neji internally slapped himself for drifting off like that. 

„Yes, I apologize. You were saying?“ 

„We’ve investigated yesterday’s attack, but so far there is no decisive evidence as to who might have ordered the hit. My money’s on old man Danzou though. That guy never knew when to quit.“ So, word of last night’s attack had already gotten around. Not surprising at all considering that, even though crime was running rampant in Hell’s Kitchen, a shootout at a bar wasn’t exactly an everyday occurrence. At the mention of Dazou’s name, however, the young man subconsciously tensed up. There had always been problems with the guy, minor as they'd been. If he was risking an all-out attack like that it meant he felt confident that his own power could rival the Hyuuga’s. Without any proof or circumstantial evidence, there wasn’t much certainty in that theory, though.

„At first we thought it was the girl, Tenten, since we couldn’t find either one of you, but that just didn’t make sense. She’d have nothing to gain and everything to lose with a reckless maneuver like that.“ 

„No, it wasn’t her. Quite the opposite in fact. Miss Tenten saved my life yesterday. If not for her quick thinking I’d probably have more than a few bullets in my head right now.“ For a few moments, neither one of them said anything. Then, Kiba gasped in a way that didn’t sound natural at all, before speaking up again in that infuriating tone of his.

„So _that’s_ where you’ve been. Can’t believe we’ve been freezing our asses off searching for you, while you were getting lucky!“ Wait, what?!

„That’s not it at all!“ Hastily, maybe even too much so, Neji explained the situation to his partners, hoping to stop their minds from spinning even more scandalous stories. 

„Really, now? Because you don’t sound all that convinced that nothing happened", Inuzuka merrily teased on. Instead of defending himself for something he hadn’t done, the Hyuuga let an icy silence speak for itself. Thankfully, his subordinate seemed to catch on. „You sure? Nothing at all? Man, that’s lame, especially considering that you do seem interested in her.“ Neji was sure he didn’t make that guess based on that one night in his office, Hanabi had obviously been talking to him. That girl was unbelievable! Not just because she’d been gossiping, but because, somehow, she’d figured Neji out before he had.

„I am _not_ interested in Miss Tenten, thank you very much. She’s a business partner, nothing more.“ Until a few minutes ago, he’d thought these words to be the truth. Now? Not so much.

„You’re not?!“ He decided that he didn’t like the brunett's tone. It was just a tad too excited. „So it’s cool with you if I ask her out?“

„Excuse me?!“ The words had left his lips before he’d even had the time to contemplate them. Through the rear mirror, both of his partners were giving the young Hyuuga a look. _Shit._ He’d been had.

„Easy there, I’m just joking. No need to sound so hostile.“ The triumphant tone of Inuzuka’s voice infuriated him to no end. „Besides, she’s not my type.“ Even though Neji had just been tricked in the worst way possible, he felt a wave of relief wash over him at Kiba’s words. Stupid.

„Are you two done now? There are more pressing matters at hand“, Aburame thankfully interrupted. „The boss is back in town. He wants to see you immediately.“ At that, he swore that his heart skipped a beat. Talking to Hiashi one-on-one had never been a pleasant experience, but it had also never made him quite that nervous. To be fair, he had reason to feel that way. Between yesterday’s attack and going missing afterwards, the young man had quite a few things to explain to the family’s head. 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Still, it wasn’t nearly enough time for him to collect his thoughts. When the car rolled to a stop in front of the building that currently served as headquarters, Neji exhaled deeply and steeled himself. Apparently, the other two had a different task ahead of them, as the engine remained on. As his subordinates were driving away, he noticed Kiba winking at him, looking as if he’d break out into laughter any second. Bastard. 

The moment he entered the building, Neji noticed that security had significantly increased, probably as a result of last night’s trouble, combined with Hiashi’s presence. The guards nodded at him as he walked past and in no time at all he found himself in front of the door to his uncle’s office, one hand raised to knock. In the otherwise mostly silent hallway, the sound of his fist hitting wood semed to be amplified a thousandfold. 

„It’s me, Neji.“ A second passed. Then another. And another.

„Enter.“

The atmosphere in the office was already tense, the head of the family exuding the same ice-cold calmness as always. His hands were crossed behind his back and when the older man turned around to look at his nephew, not a single muscle in his face twitched. The boss’ gaze wandered over him, impossible to tell if in disdain or simple observation. After scrutinizing his nephew, no, his subordinate for what felt like a millennium, he finally spoke up.

„It’s good to see that you aren’t seriously injured. I presume that“, he empathized the word, eyes focused on the bloody shirt, „happened last night?“ His uncle’s voice was as cold and emotionless as always, not giving him even a single clue as to what the boss was thinking right now.

„Yes, sir.“

„We’ll have to be vigilant in the coming weeks. Of course, I’d rather avoid an all-out war against who did this, but disturbing our business will not be tolerated. I need you to watch over Hinata and Hanabi until this is resolved.“ Not even at the mention of his daughters, did Hiashi's expression change. Neji wondered if they were just pawns to him as well, just like himself. Knowing that the older man wasn’t finished talking, he simply nodded. „You’ve handled the business well while I was gone.“ 

For some reason, the compliment only served to make him more nervous. There was never _just_ praise from the head of the Hyuuga family. He could feel a huge but coming, and every second his uncle postponed it, made him tense up more. 

„But I’m not sure what your point was in making that deal with the Bootlegger.“ There it was. Even though he’d hoped differently, deep down Neji’d always known that his uncle would find out about the deal. He was too perfectionistic, too paranoid to not check up on every single thing that had happened during his absence. Collecting his thoughts for a second, the young man spoke up.

„I’ve done some calculations and come to the conclusion that having them work for us is more profitable than getting rid of them for good.“ That much was true, even with the low 20 percent cut he’d promised Tenten. Hiashi remained as impassive as ever, doubtlessly considering the situation. Even he knew that the numbers didn’t lie.

„In that case, I shall permit the deal to proceed, but, Neji, the second they don’t make a profit or cause any other sorts of trouble, I want you to get rid of them. No loose ends.“ He’d seen that one coming and hoped, no prayed, that Tenten would stick to the rules they’d set. For her own good. 

„Of course.“

„Good, then this is all for now. I’m sure you have work to do.“ He nodded and turned around, glad the conversation was over. Besides, he really did have work to do. But as he was poised to leave, hand already resting on the cool metal of the doorknob, Hiashi’s voice rang out once more. „I’ve been told that Miss Tenten is quite the stubborn one. Troublesome even. If she does anything, anything at all, to disrupt our business, you take care of her immediately. This deal is your responsibility.“ His voice was sharp as a knife and had the force of a punch to the gut. 

„I understand.“

The second he was out of the door, Neji released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. If Hiashi already knew her name, that meant he was more suspicious about the whole deal than expected. A stab of guilt hit him even harder than his uncle’s tone. Guilt of putting her in danger like that. From the beginning, it would have been safest for her and her group to skip town. Not only had she risked her life for him last night, but now Hiashi had his eye on her. Frustrating as it was, the only one who could protect Tenten now, was herself, by upholding the deal and not drawing attention. She might have stood up to him, but against the boss of the Hyuuga family, even her fire would blow out, like a candle in the wind. 

But that wasn't the only problem. If push came to shove and she was to be disposed of, Neji wouldn't be able to do it. That much he knew with the utmost certainty. Because, even though he knew it was stupid and futile, the young man realized that he was falling in love with her.


	9. Whiskey on the Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten reflects and meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT I'M BACK FROM VACATION WHICH MEANS WE'RE IN BUSINESS AGAIN!   
> While I was gone I managed to write a few more chapters, so I should be able to post at regular intervals until the end of August. Hope you enjoy this chapter <3

What little was left of October passed by in a blur, the already short days getting shorter as the dim and the cold overtook the city. Not that the weather ever stopped people from drinking, it was seemingly the only constant in the citizen's lives, so business went as usual. After the emotional rollercoaster of having to fear for her life and then taking one on her own, Tenten was more than a little glad the rest of the month had passed quietly and without incident. Well, as quiet as being a criminal in New York City got to be. There'd still been a healthy amount of walking through dark alleyways, negotiating with some rather peculiar, which in this case meant straight-up shady, people and brewing their strictly illegal product. None of that, however, came even close to the hassle the Hyuuga had given her. No, not the Hyuuga. Neji. 

It was hard to think of him as just a business partner after all that'd happened. There was a connection between her and the young mafioso now, one that came with facing a life-threatening situation together. 

Thinking back to it, the evening they were attacked at the speakeasy felt, both, incredibly far in the past and more than a little unreal. No matter how often she tried running past the events in her mind, she was unable to get a clear view. Everything that happened during those few, short minutes was blurred in her memory, leaving no objective facts to be discerned. Instead, all she could remember was the intense rush of emotion and the adrenaline that had flooded her body, down to the last cell. Even when she tried to focus, Tenten couldn't remember the faces of the men she fought. The man she killed.

It still haunted her nightmares. The way the gun had made a noise so unimaginably loud, her ears were left ringing. How the cool metal of the lethal weapon had felt on her left index finger as she pulled the trigger. The blood, deep red, flowing unhindered out of the man's skull as any trace of life left his face. A face she couldn't remember.

The night of the incident sleep had come easily. Probably, and she had immense trouble admitting that, because Neji had been there. The presence of another person had kept the dark thoughts at bay, comforted her. Even though he was, technically, a stranger. Even if he didn't feel like one after all they'd been through. The next night, however, she'd been unable to sleep, the image of the guy she shot appearing before her every time she'd shut her eyes as if it'd been tattoed onto the insides of her eyelids. So, alone with her thoughts, she'd stared at the ceiling until the cold light of dawn had called her to work. 

Ever since that, she'd been crashing at Lee's place, unable to bear the emptiness and guilt within herself. Her best friend had immediately managed to put her at ease, without saying as much as a single word. It'd taken Tenten a few days, but, over some drinks, she was finally able to open up and talk about the... murder? Manslaughter? Talking had helped and Lee knew her on such a deep level, he'd immediately sensed she didn't want to be pitied or coddled, so he did none of that. He'd simply given her an open ear when she'd needed it, one of his heartwarming hugs when she'd needed one and, most importantly, silence when the situation had called for it. And, of course, the occasional handkerchief. Even though it hadn't been pleasant, finally getting the tears flowing was worlds better than keeping it all inside and helped her sort out her jumbled up thoughts. 

If Tenten was completely honest, she didn't know what she would've done hadn't Neji been with her that night even though, if not for him, she wouldn't have had to shoot in the first place. She'd desperately craved the comfort of another person, even if she hadn't known at the time. Even if that person had, mere minutes ago, been a mere acquaintance at best and her enemy at worst. Though, she'd never admit that to any of her friends. Ino would probably just snap her neck while Shikamaru sent her to hell with that icy gaze of his. Not that they wouldn't have a good reason to do so. Hell, she damn well knew herself that opening up and getting involved with the Hyuuga hadn't been her smartest move ever. Not that it was going to matter, since her chances of ever meeting the guy again were low. That was if she and her little team didn't cause any trouble and they certainly weren't planning on doing so. 

At that particular thought, a heavy feeling spread through the young woman's gut. Did she want to see Neji again? The answer was clear but she couldn't quite see it yet or, more accurately, didn't want to and was left wondering for now. Every rational cell in her body protested against any further contact, the risk simply too great. Even though he technically owed her his life, giving him the opportunity to find a reason to kick her team out of the city or, worse, get rid of them altogether, went against any logic. Things were good the way they were. Safe. 

Another part of her though... when they weren't talking numbers or matters of life and death, he was surprisingly pleasant to be around. Even though he was more stuck up than most people. Remembering how she'd basically had to bully him into letting her help, Tenten couldn't help but grin. Men and their stupid pride. What she remembered most clearly about him though was the way his cheeks had turned red at her little joke. To be fair, the innuendo had been completely out of line and, even weeks later, Tenten was still internally hitting herself for it. Hopefully, he hadn't taken the remark too seriously, the fact that their relationship was supposed to be strictly economical not being the only reason. For some inexplicable reason, she actually cared what he thought about her and the stupid joke. A reason that was undoubtedly linked to the fact that she saw him as an actual person now, one that she could stand at that. 

Besides, technically she'd gotten him into bed, even though it hadn't been in the way she'd implied. Not that the fact had made her comment any less awkward. He was handsome, she'd give him that, but that didn't mean Tenten was going to jump on him, or even flirt, first chance she got. Not that such a thought would ever have entered her mind in the first place. 

For the time being, stressing out about it wouldn't help in any way, shape or form, so Tenten just let herself sink a little deeper into the comfortable seat she was occupying in her favorite bar. It was a small establishment, nothing fancy, operating under the cover of being a butcher-shop during the day. The rest of the gang hadn't shown up yet and she was sipping on a glass of whiskey while waiting, slushing the ice cubes around in the glass as she made tiny movements with her wrist. Tenten appreciated the downtime, always caught up with work most of the day. Not that she didn't like the company of her friends, quite on the contrary, but a moment to collect her thoughts was always welcome, especially in times like this. The dark liquid in the glass swirling around in circles reflected the state of her mind. Chaotic and constantly moving, jumping from one thought to the next without rest. 

Tenten was so focused on the images within her mind, she almost failed to notice the stranger sitting down in her booth on the opposite side of the table. For fuck's sake, she really wasn't in the mood for some guy trying to hit on her right now.

“Seat's occupied”, she curtly said, barely looking up from the drink. Men were idiots most of the time and she didn't want to give him even the slightest idea that she might be interested in any advances. 

“Oh, I'm quite aware of that. This shouldn't take long, however. By the time your friends arrive my business here should be concluded.” The voice sounded calm and older than she'd expected, but it was the content of the sentence that made her eyes instantly snap to the man in front of her. He looked to be well into his sixties, though she'd always been crap at guessing peoples ages, and wore an eyepatch over the left half of his face. The deep lines of a multitude of wrinkles covering his face didn't move as much as a millimeter as the stranger remained impassive. 

“I see I've caught you at surprise, Miss Tenten. No need to worry, I'm not here to abduct you, like certain other individuals recently did.” So he knew about the Hyuuga incident, even though she doubted that he was affiliated with the family. Just who was this guy? Her curiosity finally overpowered the initial shock and she spoke.

“Who are you and what do you want.”

“Straight to the point, I see. Well, my name is Danzou Shimura and I am... involved in New York's crime scene, much like you.” The man's expression remained unreadable and his voice was cold, devoid of any emotion. She vaguely recalled the name, having heard it before, and immediately didn't like where this was going. “Last week's little attack on the Hyuuga didn't go unnoticed by anyone, but a little bird informed me you were there as well. Not to offend you, but you seem awfully close to young Neji.”

Instantly, she felt suspicious, that feeling far outweighing any annoyment over the assumption that she was sleeping around with Neji. She was just a small fish in the ocean of Hell's Kitchen's crime scene, but the Hyuuga Family was anything but. Whatever that Danzou guy wanted, and he clearly wanted something, undoubtedly had to do with them. 

“Close isn't the right word, but I doubt that you seriously give a shit. Get to the point already.” Not only was her patience running thin, but Tenten felt uncomfortable in his presence. The way he didn't even twitch at her somewhat rude answer, his whole expressionless demeanor, didn't sit well with her either. 

“Alright then, as you wish. I want you to spy on Neji Hyuuga and report back to me. You seem close enough to him to be able to pull it off.” Even though she'd expected something of the sort, the demand still shocked her. After taking a second to collect herself, she answered.

“And why would I do that? Chances are I'll get shanked and dropped into the Hudson River and, believe it or not, I'd like to live a while longer. Besides, you didn't even tell me your stake in this which is, frankly, shady as hell.” Tenten had put on her game face and even though it couldn't compare to the one of the man in front of her, her voice came out strong and clear. However, at her response the tiniest smile spread on Danzou's weathered face, throwing her off. 

“Of course I don't expect you to agree without further information or compensation for your work so, please, allow me to explain. The situation itself is quite simple: the Hyuuga have been lording over this city for far too long, and with quite an iron fist at that. Surely you know that as well, having experienced their _hospitality_ first hand.” He put a strange emphasis on the word and his gaze remained piercing, but she didn't interrupt, wanting him to continue. “My goal is to end their reign, make New York a place where people like you and I can do our work without having to let them bleed us dry or living with the fear of a knife to the back every day.”

Not even Danzou's impeccable poker face served to keep the statement from sounding suspicious. Even though he'd wrapped it up in a cocoon of pretty words, essentially, he was suggesting a coup. One that would, if it failed, come crashing down on her as well if she were to spy on the Hyuuga. That man was asking her to be cannon fodder, a scapegoat, in case things went down the drain. Which, looking at history, tended to happen rather quickly. Still, if he was confident he could take down the entire Hyuuga family, upsetting him probably wasn't a smart course of action. 

“So I am to believe that you'd be the just ruler, the messiah, this place needs? I'm sorry, but right now you sound an awful lot like some politician and I don't trust these fuckers, so why would I trust you?”

“It's simple, right now you and your friends are in a rather unfortunate situation. I'm aware that neither of you are overly affluent and you need those twenty-five percent currently owed to the Hyuuga. If my partners and I were to take over, you'd be instantly relieved of any payments. In fact, you'd be lavishly compensated for your help.” 

Twenty-five percent. Not Twenty. The fact that Danzou knew that number meant at least one of his people had been present at the bar she was attacked since the final percentage had been agreed upon in private. In other words: he might as well have been the one to orchestrate the attack in the first place. Tenten didn't have any hard evidence, but the fact that he wanted to rid the city of the Hyuuga and the information he had about Neji's and her negotiation strongly pointed towards it. If that theory was correct, his people had already tried to kill her. If he'd already been prepared to end her life once, what would stop him from finishing the job once she'd played her part? She seriously doubted gratitude went a long way with that guy and, besides, if he'd been willing to take her out at the speakeasy, as nothing but collateral damage, what would he do once she turned into a loose end instead?

Even though there was no definitive proof, she thought it best not to let him know about her suspicions. If she revealed what she knew, he might off her then and there to prevent her from going to the Hyuuga about it. Then again, Danzou might have let the number slip on purpose, to let her know who was in control. Best to let him believe just that for now. He seemed confident in a way that bordered on arrogance and arrogant people sure loved being in charge. 

So, using that to her advantage, she said: “It's an interesting offer, I'll give you that, and you're right about me being pissed about having to pay off the Hyuuga, but I'll need a while to think about this. Those fuckers are ruthless and if I'm discovered, I'm dead. Or worse.” So far so good. Let him think she had no love for the Hyuuga family which, to an extent, was true. They _were_ taking her money after all. Now, Tenten just needed to convince him that she was seriously considering the offer. Not too enthusiastically though, lest he get suspicious. 

“Give me a hot minute to think about the risks. About what it would take to move my whole business if this plan of yours were to go to shit. And you better make good on those promises. If I'm going to put my life into danger I need to be sure there will be payoff.” For a second, Danzou just looked at her, as calm as he'd been the whole conversation, and she worried she'd made a terrible mistake. 

“Alright. It wouldn't be fair to force you to make this decision on a whim. A piece of advice though, my efforts to take the city from the Hyuuga will continue, whether or not you decide to join and, well, once the switch has been made it would be beneficial to you to have stood with us.” 

That was definitely a threat. Pick my side now or be my enemy down the road. Shit. Tenten had literally just gotten out of one life-or-death situation and was now thrust into another. When it rains, it pours, or something like that. Acting like his statement had really just been friendly advice, from one friend to another, he gave her another one of these unnerving smiles of his. Neatly, almost mechanically, Danzou procured a card from the pocket of his suid and slid it over the table, towards her. 

“Call this number once you've made your choice. I'm looking forward to your cooperation, Miss Tenten.” After that, he apparently considered the conversation to be over, rising from the seat and leaving the bar just as silently as he'd entered it. 

As the door fell closed behind him, Tenten released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. There was no way this was going to end well. If she sided with Danzou, either the Hyuuga would catch, she wasn't a spy for christ's sake, her or he'd just dispose of her once the job was done, that much was certain. If she sold him out to the Hyuuga however, he'd come after her for sure and, if he was as powerful as he presented himself, the family might not be able to protect her. If they decided to do so in the first place. It was just as likely they'd see her as a threat, having been in contact with their enemy and decide to get rid of her. The only thing she could do right now was stalling for time. Tenten had maybe another week before having to come up with an answer. If she waited too long, Danzou would get suspicious.

In other words, this was a bitch of a bad situation. Emptying the glass in one swig, cringing slightly as the whiskey burned her throat and tongue, she considered the matter. Did she even want to spy on Neji? To be a part of a coup against the family? No. That much was crystal clear. Even if Neji had turned out to be the insufferable asshole she'd thought him to be, Tenten could never try to harm his cousin. Hanabi had been nice and welcoming from the second she met her. Not to mention that she'd, without questioning the situation, defended her when it had come down to it. The choice was made, the only thing missing was a plan on how not to get her brains blown out in the process. 

The door creaked open once more, revealing the colorful group that were her friends. Lee was already waving at her, a smile on his lips, as the four made their way to the table. There was no way she could tell them about all of this. The way things stood right now, they weren't in danger, or at least in considerably less of it than Tenten herself. Guilt, bitter and heavy, spread through her as she made the decision to keep them in the dark, even more so since she'd promised them not to do that anymore. Swallowing down the emotions she smiled back, though there wasn't any real joy behind the gesture. Instead, Tentens mind was already spiraling down a multitude of paths, thinking about how she was going to handle this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you _really_ think i was gonna let tenten catch a break?


	10. A Transaction of Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji makes a promise and learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here goes another chapter of this! I hope it didn't turn out too sappy. As always, thanks for reading nd leaving kudos and comments, it means a lot to me <3

The run-down warehouse did a poor job of keeping out the cold. In fact, it did a poor job at everything, well, almost. It functioned well enough as a spot for... unsavory business. From the outside, it looked just like all the others, crammed next to each other all across the bay area, like sardines in a can. On the inside, it was only dimly lit and so dusty that, if the sun had been up, Neji could have seen the millions of particles dance in the light. For now, he was freezing his ass off. It was his own fault, he supposed, for being early. The agreed-upon time wasn't until another ten minutes and he was already regretting his over-punctuality. Aburame and Inuzuka certainly did as well, looking less than pleased with the situation, huddled in their coats. They were the only ones, however, Neji had wanted to bring along to this assignment, even though they were suspicious as to why he was here himself. 

Well, less suspicious than curious, in Kiba's case extremely so, but that was beside the point. This evening, the young Hyuuga had come to meet with Tenten. Technically, he wasn't even supposed to be here, working on, in the grand scheme of things, something more important than some small deal with a bootlegger. Still, he'd been unable to keep away. All throughout the month, he'd pondered the matter of showing up to the meeting himself, toying with the idea, as a cat did with a ball of yarn. One he was irrevokably tangled up in. Thoughts of Tenten ran through his mind like veins through his flesh. He wasn't pining for her like some lovesick fool but, sometimes, at the most unexpected moments, her face would flash up within his mind. Or her laugh, or the sound of her voice. 

It was irritating, especially since pursuing any kind of relationship with her would be futile, he knew that much. The circumstances made it way too dangerous for either of them. Hell, the last time they'd met she'd almost been shot just for being in his general vicinity. So, in the face of a trying situation, he did what he'd always done: make a plan. For now, his hypothesis was the following: The intense rush of feelings that came with a near-death experience had warped something within his mind, putting Tenten onto some glorified pedestal. If they were to meet again, under normal circumstances, the illusion would be dispelled and his unfavorable infatuation gone with the wind. Part of him feverishly wanted the theory to be correct. His other half, the one he mostly kept quiet, already knew it wasn't. 

The sound of the metal door creaking open ripped him away from his thoughts. From one second to the next, he was alert, hand on the small pistol concealed within his pocket. Not that he expected Tenten to show up with guns blazing, but in this line of work carelessness was a deadly sin. 

As previously agreed upon, she'd come on her own, looking small, but not lost, within the wide expanse of the warehouse. Most people, man or woman, would be nervous, scared even, about venturing out to the docks alone at night. Not her though. The invisible fire crackling around her was just as present as any other time they'd met. That very second, he realized that his infatuation with Tenten wasn't just a trick of the mind. Shit. 

“Am I in trouble?”, she said the moment her eyes met his. There wasn't any real concern or fear in the statement, just a healthy dose of humor. Even though they were standing on opposite sides of the warehouse, he could hear her smile through the tone of her voice. Still, the question was valid, considering his own unexpected presence. 

“No, nothing like that. Don't worry. I just thought, since this is the first time, I should be here for the delivery.” Not the truth, but not a lie either, not that he had any trouble telling them. Usually. 

“Worried I'll scam you Hyuuga?” Her voice still carried the same humor, now tinted with sarcasm, as she made her way towards the group, throwing up one hand in a lazy greeting.

“Yo, Ten!”, Kiba's voice rang out from behind him. _Ten?_ Neji had never heard that nickname before.

“Ten?”, she began as if she'd just opened up his mind and read his thoughts, “That one's new.”

“Well, we've been talking about you so much, a nickname was in order.” Neji had to physically force himself not to turn around to face his subordinate in shock. Couldn't that guy keep his big mouth shut for once?!

“ _Really now?_ ” The young woman raised an eyebrow at Neji, putting both hands on her hips. “You better not have been talking shit.” Before he could string together an answer, Aburame came to his rescue.

“Technically, Inuzuka has been doing most of the talking. Mister Hyuuga and I have been trying to ignore his chatter in the meantime.” Kiba already opened his mouth, ready to come back at his partner, but Neji silenced him with a gesture of his hand. Best to get to business before all of them froze to death in some shitty warehouse. 

Tenten apparently caught on as well, as she opened the bag slung over her side and procured, after some digging, a bundle of cash and a pile of papers. She set all of it down on top of a wooden crate, empty as far as he knew, only there to make the place look like an actual, legitimate warehouse and looked at him expectantly. 

“Well, that's it. The cash and our records for this month. I checked over them, everything should be in order. You're free to check, of course, but I'd rather you do that at home and come for my ass next month if something's wrong. It's freezing in here.” If that wasn't the truth. 

Neji approached the money and papers, consequently getting closer to her as well. Standing next to her at such proximity sent what felt like currents of electricity through his entire system. Head to toe. Risking a direct look at her face, he found that there were dark circles under her eyes. Was she alright? Swatting the thought away as if it was a fly, he took up the records, quickly finding the total sum owed for the month on the front page. It was none of his business what happened to her outside of their monthly meetings, so he wasn't going to bring it up. As much as he wanted to. After counting the money and making sure it matched the specified amount, he handed both items to Shino. 

“Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Tenten. I will look over the records later, but I doubt there will be anything to fault in them. I trust you.” Even as he spoke the words, the young man surprised himself. Trust was a strong word and it had never come easily to him. He'd trusted his parents, back when they'd still been alive, and to a certain degree Hanabi and Hinata, but that was it. The realization that he'd come to trust this woman seemed almost more outlandish than the one about his feelings for her. You could fall for almost anyone, but trust? That was a rare thing. 

Just like that, he noticed, the meeting was over. There was nothing more to discuss, no more words to be exchanged. He'd done what he set out to, but from now on he would need to stay away. A heaviness that closely resembled sadness settled within him. This was it. The best thing to do now, for everyone involved, was to wait until his feelings for her passed, like waiting out a storm. 

“I- Thank you. For your trust.” She seemed so completely earnest, it felt like a sting to the heart. “Before I go though, there's something we need to talk about.” Neji didn't know whether to interpret that as a good or bad sign, with her, there was no knowing what might happen.

“Alright”, he simply answered, curious about what she had to say.

“ _Alone,_ I mean.” Tenten's eyes kept darting from him, to Aburame and Inuzuka. 

What could she possibly have to tell him that warranted such privacy? Instantly, he got a bad feeling about the whole deal, a gut instinct warning him. Not about Tenten herself, but about the message she was bringing. He nodded towards the two other Mafiosi, silently bidding them to leave the warehouse. They complied, but, as they walked past, Kiba let out a low whistle that echoed off the bare walls and threw him a wink. Sometimes, Neji really wanted to kill that guy. Keeping the urge to deck him across the face subdued, he simply shot him an icy glare. After the door had fallen closed, he looked at Tenten again. She somehow looked... nervous. 

“Well, what is it you wanted to talk about.”

For a second, her expression grew even tenser and she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket as if to pick out the right words to say from within them. Then, after a second seeming much longer than just that, the woman deeply in- and exhaled before looking up at him. Directly into his eyes. Had she not immediately spoken afterwards, he'd have lost himself in them.

“Danzou Shimura wants me to spy on you.”

The young man absolutely had no idea how to react to that statement. Sure, Danzou had always been suspicious, even more so in the light of the recent attack, but this almost confirmed that he was involved. He'd already opened his mouth, ready to ask a million questions, but from the way Tenten looked at him it was clear that she wasn't done yet so he kept his silence.

“I think he was the one that ordered the hit on you. When we talked he... he knew about the percentage we agreed upon at the bar, the one you lowered the next day.” For Neji, that was all the proof he needed, but she had more. “He said he wanted to take over your family's territories, seemed pretty confident about the whole deal too. That's why he wants me to spy on you because he thinks it'll give him an edge. And because the thinks we're close enough for me to do so.”

Close enough. Did Danzou think that when Neji spend the night at her place they... He could have hit himself. Of course Tenten's reputation would suffer if she had strange men spending the night, no matter what did or did not happen behind closed doors. Even though he felt bad about it, the way she sounded almost made it seem as if she didn't care. Pushing that particular subject aside, his mind turned to another, more urgent, question. Was she alright? Did Shimura's people hurt her? Thinking like that made him feel like a hypocrite. After all, she'd walked away from their first meeting with a bruised face after essentially being kidnapped. Still, from what he knew about Danzou's methods, he gathered that the man might be just as ruthless as Hiashi himself. 

“Did he hurt you?!”, he blurted out before the more rational part of his brain could prevent it.

“No, he didn't. Though I'm pretty sure that's going to change once he finds out that I came running to you about it.”

She was right, Danzou would never let a loose end go like that. Suddenly, the dark circles under her eyes made sense. She'd found herself in a most deadly situation. The second Danzou found out about her betrayal he'd send his people after her. On the other hand, if his uncle got wind of the entire thing he'd deem her a threat and get rid of her. 

Amongst all the bad news, another feeling spread through him. A warmer one. The fact that she'd put herself at risk just to tell him about the entire mess proved that she trusted him as well. It felt like, amongst all the chaos and backstabbing within the Hyuuga family, Neji had finally found someone to depend on. Now, it was on him to make sure her trust wasn't misplaced. Already, his mind was straining to find some kind of way to keep her safe. He couldn't send someone to keep watch over her, it would arouse suspicion. Maybe Kiba could help. He'd said that he didn't want her to die before, so maybe... Shino was another matter though, completely unreadable and, besides, what could one or two people possibly do against the rage of Danzou Shimura? Especially since he now seemed confident that he could take on the Hyuuga family. After gathering his thoughts for a second, he spoke up.

“Thank you for telling me this, truly. I'm in your debt, more than you can imagine, but I'm not sure I can protect you. The family can't know about this. The boss he... he'd have you killed for being in contact with Danzou.”

“Yeah, I figured that much.” She didn't sound disappointed or accusing just resigned to whatever was to come. Even though Neji knew telling her the truth was better than empty promises of safety, he felt sick of how powerless he was. How he couldn't even help the person who'd saved his life. 

“You know it would be safest if you left town.” It wasn't a question, but a fact. One that had been true ever since she'd shown up on the family's radar.

“And you know that I won't do that.” Of course she wouldn't. She'd made that much clear the day she risked getting shot in his office by going up against him. Still, there had to be some way to make her at least consider the suggestion. 

“What about your friends. Your partners. I can't imagine them being happy with putting yourself in danger like that.”

“They don't have to know.” He was shocked, there was no other way to describe it. 

“You haven't told them?!”

“No, the only people who know about this are you, me and Danzou. Well, and whoever he's told. And I need it to stay that way. The second they find out about this, they'll be in danger too.” That much was true, but he still couldn't believe that she, who was in the most danger, was trying to protect someone else. Then again, she'd also saved his life and given him shelter when she'd barely known him. Protecting others was in her nature. 

“Neji, I need you to swear to me that you won't track them down and tell them about this.” When she said his name in that serious tone of hers, he knew there was no refusing her, even though informing her partners would be the right thing to do. They could talk her into getting out of here, he was sure of it. 

“Alright, I swear.”

She nodded, looking satisfied and held one of her hands out towards him, pinky finger outstretched in a strange gesture. Obviously, he was supposed to do something but didn't quite understand what. Her expression turned impatient.

“Come on, pinky swear me on this.” Neji had absolutely no clue what she meant.

“I'm not sure I follow” At that, a somewhat unbelieving look entered her eyes, quickly overtaken by a smile.

“Are you shitting me right now?! You don't know what a pinky-swear is?” Her playful chuckles lifted the heavy atmosphere in a second and when he nodded, she demonstrated the gesture with her own hands, wrapping both of her pinkies around each other before stretching one hand towards him again.

He wrapped his own finger around hers, the gesture feeling strange but not unwelcome. It felt intimate, even though the only parts of them that were touching were the two fingers. It felt meaningful and exhilarating at the same time. He thought back, to that night in his office, his hand around her wrist, the two of them standing close, much like they did now. Then, about a week later, the situation reversed, Tenten grabbing his own wrist to pull him away from the people who were trying to murder them. The same night, her fingers carefully brushing over his side, taking care of the wound left by one of the attackers and the way he'd wanted to reach out, touch her own scar, sitting on the same place that his now did. We match, she'd said and in that moment it had felt like they did. 

Seconds that felt like an eternity passed, their pinkies still caught in that embrace and Neji would've been content to stay like that forever when he noticed that she was looking at him expectantly. He cleared his throat and spoke.

“Tenten, I swear to you that I won't look for your partners or tell them about the situation.” He meant it, even though it was a rather stupid move to make. 

She simply nodded, satisfied with his pledge and, instead of pulling away kept her hand where it was. Unfamiliar with the complex workings of a pinky-swear, Neji found himself at a loss of what to do. Was he supposed to let go, or she? Or was there another part to this seemingly sacred ritual she hadn't told him about? Before his mind could tell him not to, he took Tenten's hand between both of his own. It was ice-cold and if she was surprised by the sudden gesture, she didn't show it. All she did was look at him, her eyes almost black in the dim light. 

Then, without any further words, she broke eye-contact and pulled away. Not abruptly or aggressively, but in one fluid motion. Their transaction was complete.

“You should get going. I bet your partners are freezing their asses off right about now.” 

“What about you?”

“I'll wait another fifteen minutes, just to be sure. It's less conspicuous that way.” She was right, so he just nodded, making ready to leave. “Hey, Hyuuga? Would you mind letting me know if something happens with the whole Danzou mess?”

“Of course. I'll let you know if the situation changes.” It was the least he could do, unable to help her out in any other way. But, for some reason, he was less worried about her than just a few minutes before. This was Tenten after all. Just because she'd put herself in a dangerous situation, didn't mean she'd lay down and wait for calamity to strike. From what she'd shown him, she was used to danger. And not afraid of it.

“Thanks. Well, see you around.”

Neji crossed the warehouse, his steps echoing throughout it. His hand already on the door handle, he turned around a final time. 

“Be careful, alright?” A small laugh escaped her.

“You do realize who you're talking to, right?” That, he certainly did.


	11. Crossed-out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji whacks that pretty head of his for a solution and writes a letter.

Sleep was a luxury Neji couldn't afford right now. In the dim light of only a small lamp, he sat hunched over his desk, every gear within his brain furiously turning. He needed a plan and he needed it fast. Before daybreak. The young man had been twisting and turning the Danzou situation around in his mind, examining it from every possible angle, as a scientist might do to a sample. Yet, there was no easy solution to be found. And that was without taking Tenten into account. 

Exhaling deeply and loudly in frustration he abandoned his current thought process and started anew, on a clean slate, hoping that a different approach might help with this enigma. Facts first. One: Danzou Shimura was planning to take out the Hyuuga family, that much was certain. Two: This needed to be dealt with as soon as possible, before an all-out war between the two fractions could break out. So far so good, but the problem that had been terrorizing him for the better part of the day arose as soon as fact number three was taken into consideration. Hiashi could not know about Tenten's involvement. This was devastating to each and every one of his abandoned solutions, since the critical information about Shimura's plans had come from her. The head of the family would surely ask Neji for his source if he told him about the planned coup. He might just get away with quoting an anonymous one, but in that case, there was no guarantee Hiashi would find the information reliable enough to order an attack. Sure, Danzou was already under suspicion, but waiting for it to be confirmed to a point where the family would act... that would take time. Time he didn't have. 

Not only because Tenten was in immediate danger until the situation was resolved, even though the thought was ever-present in his mind, weighing heavier than it should have. Especially considering everything that was at stake. No, not only her but every member of the family would be in trouble until this was done and over with. That didn't just include the people with actual Hyuuga blood in their veins, but everyone who worked for and with them. Every thug, every smuggler, every forger. All of their lives would be at stake. Were at stake this very moment. 

And then there were the two people he needed to protect most, even more than Tenten. People who were in just as much danger as the bootlegger. Hinata and Hanabi. The two were far from helpless and constantly watched by bodyguards, but if this coup succeeded, they would be second and third on the kill-list, only after Hiashi himself. Or even worse, what if Danzou's people went straight for one of them, trying to use his uncle's daughters as leverage against him? The sole thought was terrible for many reasons, but one of them stood out. It wouldn't work. If Hiashi was presented with a choice, the lives of his daughters or the continued success of his work, he would choose the second option without sparing it any thought. Just imagining it made Neji feel sick. Sure, he was only the head's nephew so it made sense that he was expendable, a sentiment that his uncle had made clear to him on several occasions, but his own children? This entire situation was a timebomb, the detonation rushing towards all of them with the speed of a freight train. 

Again the simple question “so what now?” made his mind stop dead in his tracks. Frustrated, he got up and walked a few steps. Opened a window. Sat down again. Stood up. Closed the window. Paced around in circles. 

After what felt like an eternity, the answer finally came to him. No that wasn't correct. What came to Neji after hours of brooding was simply an answer. It was no definite solution, no holy grail, no simple yes or no. But it was all he got and, taking a look at the clock, all he would get before having to face Hiashi. 

There was no way he could pass on Tenten's information without incriminating her. So he wouldn't. His uncle was an extremely careful man, keeping an eye on every small detail just in case it could evolve into a threat. That sentiment had kept him and his business safe so far but, on the other hand, proved to be what may be his only weakness, a weakness Neji planned to exploit. The man was paranoid. Or at least overly-careful. If he chose his words carefully, there might be a way to depict Danzou as a big enough threat, even without mentioning what Tenten had told him. Shimura had been meddling in the family's affairs in minor ways for years now and that was bothersome even though, up until now, he'd never been dangerous. Hiashi had written it off as an old man trying to make himself appear to be more important than he was, and so had everyone else, but now that he was under the possible culprits concerning the attack earlier this month... this just might work. All Neji had to do was talk the situation up a little, voice his concerns and his uncle would be prompted to act.

Satisfied, he laid down on his bed. More to get a few precious minutes of rest than to actually sleep, as the pale morning light was already peeking through the blinds. Much like himself, Hiashi was an early riser. In less than an hour, he would be sitting in his study, taking care of the first wave of business for the day, before making his way to the current headquarters to continue work from there. Neji planned on talking to him before he left, so the man had the entire day to think about his proposition and come to a decision rather quickly. They were, after all, on a time crunch. Closing his eyes for a second, the young man steeled himself for the conversation to come.

About forty minutes later, Neji stood in front of the dark, wooden doors to the study, running over his plan a final time. Then, shoving any remaining hesitation aside, he raised his hand and knocked, the two short sounds echoing through the silence. 

“It's me, Neji.” Technically, there was no need to announce himself like that, since neither one of his cousins would be awake at this hour and the staff was under orders not to disturb the Head. 

“Enter”, his uncle replied, thankfully not sounding too upset at being bothered. 

The door didn't make as much as a single creak as it was opened and revealed the room behind it. It wasn't large, but imposing nevertheless. The walls were lined with shelves, full of books and binders and in the middle of the chamber, illuminated by a single lamp, stood the massive wooden desk, which Hiashi was currently seated at. There were no other chairs in the room. If you wanted a word with the Head, you had to stand while he was sitting, like a subject might do when addressing its king. It was, like so many things his uncle did, an assertion of dominance. 

“I wanted to talk to you about matters concerning Danzou Shimura.” The Head did not like to be kept waiting, so Neji jumped straight to the point. “In the lights of the recent attack, I think it's more than possible he's become a danger, rather than just an annoyance.” For the next few seconds, excruciating and passing much slower than they should have, he could do nothing but to await Hiashi's reaction. Would he bite?

His uncle's expression, however, betrayed not a single thought the man might be having at the moment, a calm gaze fixed on the paperwork before him. “Actually, I agree. Danzou has been a thorn in our side for far too long and now, that he is under suspicion for that failed assassination attempt, we have a plausible reason to take him out.” 

The surprise at that answer almost knocked the wind out of him, but he managed to keep his expression neutral. He'd expected Hiashi would demand an explanation, solid reasoning on why he thought Danzou to be a threat. Under no circumstances had he expected this to be quite so simple. But he wouldn't look the gift horse in the maw, especially not right now.

“I am pleased that you're taking initiative Neji, but a plan to eliminate Shimura has already been set into motion.” Neji had no clue whatsoever how to react to the compliment. So he didn't, replying with a question instead. 

“I am glad to hear that. May I ask to be included in the operation?” At that, his uncle finally looked up from the papers laid out before him, piercing the young man before him with that infamous gaze of his. What the Head was thinking at the moment, only God may know.

“Considering the attempt on your life, it is understandable you seek revenge of some sort, so I may permit it. But don't forget that these are matters of the family, not your own. You will follow the orders given to you, am I understood?” Neji nodded, even though Hiashi was miles off on his reasoning on why his nephew wanted to be involved in the move against Danzou.

“Of course, Sir.”

“Good. We make our move tomorrow night, but there will be a more formal briefing on the operation later today, at headquarters. You will receive any further information there. For now, leave me to my work.” By now, he was absorbed in the paperwork again, not sparing Neji a single glance. It was clear the conversation was over. Which suited him just fine. He'd gotten what he wanted, at least for now. 

“Thank you for your time. I will see you later then.” With that, he turned around and left. As soon as he closed the office door behind him, the tension left his body. It was a familiar kind of tension. One he, and, assumingly, everyone else felt whenever they had to face Hiashi Hyuuga. Basking in a wave of relief, he walked back to his bedroom where he immediately sat down at his desk, procuring a pen and some writing paper from one of the drawers. He needed to get the news to Tenten.

As soon as he was ready to begin, however, pen already in hand, his mind turned as blank as the sheet of paper before him. It turned out that he had no idea how to address her. Twirling the writing utensil around between his fingers, he whacked his mind for a few good seconds before setting it against the empty page. 

Dearest Miss Tenten. Was that too familiar? Definitely. He crossed the sentence out again. Miss Tenten. That sounded better, more businesslike, but he figured using her full name was rather dangerous, so he crossed that second attempt out as well. Miss T. Alright, so far so good. Writing the rest of the letter proved just as difficult as that first sentence and by the end, a good half hour had passed, even though the note ended up to be rather short. Not to mention that the page was so riddled with crossed-out phrases and sentences Neji had to copy the whole thing onto a new sheet. 

He almost regretted shortening her name like that. It had looked right, felt right, seeing it in his handwriting. _Hell,_ he was acting like some schoolboy, in love for the first time, wasn't he? Still, the relief from how well the talk with Hiashi had gone mixed with his exhaustion and, for a while, he allowed himself to indulge in thoughts about her. The way she talked, she smiled. The way she argued, that fire of her's building all around, her eyes alight like embers. Her boundless courage. He imagined meeting her again, after all of this was over. Not in that shabby warehouse accompanied by Aburama and Inuzuka, but alone, in a different place. He imagined being close to her, talking to her, taking her hand again. Even though he knew none of this was possible, Neji, for once, didn't fight those thoughts as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

When he woke up again he instinctively knew not much time could have passed. A look at the clock confirmed his assessment. Still, Neji needed to get to work sooner rather than later and pushed himself off the bed. There was one more task to be done before he could attend to his duties to the family, though. 

After reading through his letter a final time, he folded it once, then twice, before putting it into an envelope, the same color as the paper. Then, he heated some sealing wax above a candle and carefully let it drip onto the envelope, before pressing his seal into it. It was a rather simple thing commissioned on a whim, just in case he'd ever need to send a message that wasn't affiliated with official Hyuuga business. This was the first time he'd ever used it. 

After he made sure the wax had grown firm and cooled completely, he pocketed both, the letter and the draft, before making ready to leave. The note he'd give to Aburame, by now he was sure he stood wit Kiba on any matter concerning Tenten, later. The man would find a way to get it to its recipient. The draft, he would have to get rid of, no proof of his correspondence with Tenten could be left behind. Stepping out into the cold autumn morning a few minutes later, Neji mentally prepared to do what had to be done.


	12. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten waits, even though she hates it, simply because there is nothing else to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO after this chapter things will pick up quite a bit, so if you've been getting bored with all the setting-up, there's light at the end of the tunnel! Also, I'm not 100% sure how long this will be, but I think with this chapter we've passed the halfway mark!!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and every single kudo and comment, they always make my day <3

Tenten had a problem. Well, besides the fact that she was on the shitlist of two of the most powerful figures in Hell's Kitchen's criminal underground.

Okay, maybe she was being a tad dramatic. After all, at this point, neither Danzou nor Hiashi had it out for her, but that could change very quickly. Correction: would change very quickly, at least in Danzou's case. It had already been four days since he'd come to her about spying on Neji, and she seriously doubted his patience would last much longer. Pacing through the small apartment, the young woman pondered the situation, even though it wasn't of any use. All she could do now was wait. And God, how she hated waiting. 

No, that wasn't entirely true. She had one other task to fulfill, trying to keep her partners involvement to a minimum. The same night she'd met Shimura, she'd left Lee's apartment and gone back to her own. Over the past few days, she'd met her friend only for business purposes, making sure to take a different route to their hideout every time. When planning people's assignments for the week, she'd made sure that she'd fly solo on all of them. Technically, isolating herself from the group served to make Tenten an easier target, but there was still a chance Shimura didn't yet know their identities. If sacrificing a bit more of her own safety was the price she had to pay for theirs, she'd gladly do so. Besides, Tenten was in so much trouble already, a little more couldn't hurt. 

At that moment, there was a faint knock at her door. Suddenly, she was very glad she'd decided to lock it earlier. There was no telling who was behind it, so she walked over to the entrance as quietly as possible, one foot in front of the next in a sluggish rhythm. Upon looking through the peephole, some of the tension immediately left her body. Waiting in front of the door, weren't some shady mafiosi, guns at the ready, but a small boy, looking to be no older than nine or ten years. He was dressed in dirty clothes that looked slightly too big on his tiny frame and shoes that looked as if they were about to come apart at the seams. A child of the streets. To be on the safe side, she opened the door just a crack, leaving the chain attached. Even though she considered the mafia to be above it, they could easily brute force their way into her apartment, sometimes children like this were used in criminal endeavors, to draw people out, and she'd rather be safe than sorry. 

“Are you Miss Tenten”, the boy asked in a small voice. 

“Yes, that's me. Is there something you need?” At that, the child nodded and started rummaging through the beat-up leather bag it was carrying, procuring an envelope so pristinely white, it stood out against everything else in the worn-down building. 

“A man told me to bring you this. He paid me and said I might find you here.” He held out the envelope, but she made no attempt to take it. Not yet.

“A man? Do you know his name?”

“No”, the boy answered shaking his head. “But I remember what he looked like. He was wearing sunglasses, even though it was dark, and a coat.” Aburame, then? It sounded like him, though there was no way to be sure. Maybe eccentric use of sunglasses was in fashing among the mafia right now. Nevertheless, Tenten took the letter.

“Thanks, but you better get home now. This neighborhood isn't safe at night.” Chances were, the kid already knew that, but giving him a shove in the right direction couldn't hurt. She fished a fifty-cent piece out of the pockets of her pants and held it out before the boy so that he could see, but not reach. He stared at the money wide-eyed. Even an amount this little could get you a long way around here. That one, she knew from experience. 

“You can have this if you promise to go straight home.” Without further deliberation, he nodded his head enthusiastically and she reached out a little further so he could take the coin.

“Thank you, Miss!” With that, the kid pocketed the money and was gone.

As Tenten closed the door, she sincerely hoped the boy had a proper home to go back to, but even if he didn't, there was nothing she could do to help. Not in her current situation. Turning the envelope around in her hands, she noted that it was entirely unaddressed, the only bit of color on it being a blue wax seal. No letters were pressed into it, but a simple design of swirls merging into each other at points. Sitting down at the table and taking a deep breath, she pried it open. Inside was a single sheet of paper, folded twice to fit the constraints of the envelope. Upon unfolding it, she immediately recognized the neat handwriting. Neji's. Without further delay, she started tracing the letters with hungry eyes.

Miss T,  
I hope A has managed to get this note to you as soon as possible, as the information it contains is quite crucial and time-sensitive. Before any of that though, the letter should have arrived in a sealed envelope. If the seal looks broken or otherwise tampered with, you should go into hiding immediately, if you haven't done so already. Though considering it is you I'm writing to, that is highly unlikely.

At that last sentence, she couldn't help but smile. The remark felt intimate somehow. Like it was meant for Tenten the person, not Tenten the businesswoman.

In any case, this is what you need to know about: We are making a move on D. I can't include the exact date, or other specifics, just in case this note falls into the wrong hands, but rest assured that it will be soon. Before he starts wondering about the absence of an answer on your part. I am very confident in the success of this operation, so you shouldn't have to worry about him much longer. However, I will do my best to get word to you should anything go awry. Furthermore, I managed to convince H that D poses a big enough threat to warrant such drastic measures without mentioning or incriminating you in any way, so you should be safe once this situation is resolved.

Now _that_ were some seriously good news. Of course, she knew Neji was smart, but apparently more so than she'd given him credit for. She'd been absolutely sure that if Danzou didn't come for her ass, Hiashi would, but now that weight was lifted off her shoulders. 

If the head of the Hyuuga family was similar to Neji even a little in terms of negotiations, convincing him couldn't have been easy. Especially without naming a reliable or, at least, trackable, source. A warm feeling spread through her at the thought that Neji didn't have to protect her like that, it would certainly have been easier not to, but had done it anyways. Sure, she'd saved his life once, but there was no telling how far a favor like that might go. Then again, he _had_ seemed genuinely concerned for her the last time they'd met. Pushing any thoughts of the warehouse meeting aside for now, she continued with the letter.

I will contact you as soon as this conflict is resolved. In the meantime, please be careful, though by know I know that isn't exactly your specialty, so let me rephrase. Please take care of yourself.  
All the best, N

Through some inexplicable means, he had found the exact words she needed to hear right now. Or, well, read, in this case. Tenten felt a bit calmer already and another smile came over her lips. Which brought her right back to her problem. The one besides the insane fuckery she'd found herself in. She was definitely crushing on Neji Hyuuga.

At least, that was the only explanation for how she'd been feeling ever since they'd met at the warehouse. The only one that made even a lick of sense, at least. To be completely honest, the crush had probably been going on for a while longer than that, considering how she'd felt about Shikamaru telling her not to meet with Neji again and the fact that she'd chosen his side on the whole Danzou affair without thinking twice. The one-on-one conversation they'd shared a few days ago had merely been the catalyst to pinpointing the feeling. He'd been so sincere in his concern, yet unpatronizing, respecting her decisions. Not to mention stupidly attractive. The realization, however, hadn't set in until the moment he'd taken her hand, after swearing to keep quiet. 

She'd recommended the pinky-swear on a whim, desperately seeking something familiar. Something that would dispell the heavy atmosphere that had accompanied the whole conversation. At first, it had been all fun and games, paired with reassurance, but when he'd held her hand... it'd felt right. 

Not that any of it mattered, since acting on the feeling was about the stupidest thing she could do right now, besides walking up to Shimura and saying that she'd betrayed him to his face that was. Even if he felt remotely the same about her, which, thinking about the way he'd held her hand, the way he'd looked at her, couldn't be ruled out. Though it was just as likely she'd imagined the whole thing. After all, he hadn't even known how a pinky-swear worked in the first place, something she'd doubtlessly teased him about under different circumstances. So, maybe, he'd just assumed that's what came next. Maybe the look he'd thrown her had been born from uncertainty, trying to prompt her into telling him what to do.

But _fuck,_ to her it had felt as if their eyes were glued to each other. Filling her with such a sense of certainty, for a second she'd felt like everything was going to be okay. 

Shit, she sounded like someone straight out of those stupid romance novels Lee liked to read. The kind that were so cheesy, they gave you mental indigestion for days. Which, double shit, meant she had it bad. Though, there was nothing to be done about it, especially not right now. The worst thing was that she couldn't even talk to her friends about this whole mess. Lee could be a fantastic listener when he needed to be and over the years Ino and her had bitched about the men and women they were interested in for hours on end. Mostly well into the night, with one or two glasses of home-made moonshine. Even Chouji, of all people, had given her some seriously solid pieces of advice on the matter. In this case, she seriously doubted they'd give her any sort of advice besides "stay the fuck away you stupid idiot" and that one she'd already figured out by herself. Not to mention that they'd be pissed on her for developing this kind of feelings in the first place.

Releasing a massive sigh, because banging her head against a wall in frustration would probably be a stupid idea, she gathered up the envelope and it's sole passenger in a pot and readied a box of matches. Even though Tenten would've liked to keep the letter, more than she wanted to admit to herself, it just wasn't safe. Burning it was the smartest thing to do and, right now, she needed to be smart. Striking a single match against the side of the box, all she did was to watch it burn for a second. Then, she dropped it into the pot. The flame caught quickly, blackening and crumpling everything in its path. Turning words into ash. Soon, there was nothing left except a heap of grey-ish ash and the crippled remains of the wax seal. 

After dumping the pot into the sink, Tenten opened a window to get rid of the smell before letting herself sink into the comforting expanse of her bed. She could be strong. She could wait this out. Both, the crush and the Danzou situation, until they were nothing but smoke and ash in a pot. In the end, one of those proved to be significantly harder than the other.


	13. Ends and Means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hyuuga family makes its move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! This chapter isn't sweet or romance-y but it's important for the bigger picture, so bear with the lack of Nejiten in it please. I promise they'll have a good talk soon. For now, thanks for reading and enjoy <3

The very atmosphere of the building reeked of bad news. Of horrible things to come. Of horrible things that had already happened. 

Neji stood near the back entrance, together with Hiashi and his personal guard, gun in hand and ready for conflict. The chances that he'd need to use it were almost non-existent. Some fifteen minutes ago, another squad of family members had infiltrated the building to do the dirty work for their higher-ups. There had been gunshots. Screams. But soon, all of that noise had made way to a deadly silence. A silence that tasted of massacre and spilled blood. Based on the fact that none of Danzou's people had come out to sweep the perimeter and put a bullet into all of their heads, the Hyuuga family had won the conflict. The people still inside were probably making sure it was safe to enter, that there were no stragglers left behind. No stragglers except Danzou himself, of course. The Head would want to have a final word with him, before his inevitable demise. 

At that moment, the door creaked open, revealing one of their own. The man nodded, indicating that the building was safe to enter, though he seemed far from relaxed. The reason for his tension made itself clear as soon as the group passed the threshold. 

The entire building was so heavy with recent death, it pressed down on Neji harder than any physical threat. In the dim light, the puddles and smears of blood looked almost black. Fresh corpses, undoubtedly still warm, lay all throughout the rooms, like some macabre replacement for statues. Some of them were the Hyuuga's own men, most of them Shimura's. And then, amongst them, simple housekeepers. Civilians who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Collateral damage. He tried not to look, but couldn't keep his eyes averted. Their faces showed an array of different emotions. Shock. Fear. Anger. Pain. Bullet holes riddled the walls, like tiny black holes, leading to nothing but oblivion. There was no denying the slaughter that had happened here tonight.

The building would have to be torched, of course, but his uncle's people had ways to make it look like an accident. A simple kitchen fire escalating into a tragedy. The people Hiashi hired were good, the best at what they did, and, through their joint work, there would be no evidence of their crimes left by the first light of dawn. Not that they needed to be that thorough. In recent years, the police had almost begun to ignore the dealings of the mafia. You do your stuff, we do our's and nobody gets hurt. That was the unwritten agreement they had with the police force. The Mafia lived by their own laws and made its own justice. 

The footsteps echoed through the silent corridor in an eerie cacophony. The group approached a door, guarded by two more men, behind which light was burning. The thin beam escaping from under the closed door was a beacon against the darkness of the house. They walked towards it, not in any hurry, but with purpose in their steps. Like soldiers who'd just won a war and were on their way to claim the spoils of their bloody victory. When Hiashi approached, both of the guards stepped back, bowing their heads in respect. This was, after all, the general of their army. The monarch of their kingdom. Then, one of them knocked twice on the wooden door and it swung open from the other side, revealing a scene that much fit the rest of the building. 

The room he presumed to be Danzou's office was a complete mess. Traces of the recent fight all over the place. Knocked over furniture. Strewn about papers. Bloodstains on the carpet. In the midst of it all, flanked by no less than four Hyuuga agents, sat Danzou Shimura himself. He wasn't tied up or gagged, that wasn't necessary. The man looked utterly defeated. He was utterly defeated. When he noticed Hiashi, all he did was look at the one who would doubtlessly take his life tonight, his single eye full of resignation. The Hyuuga head looked right back at his enemy, no discernible emotion on his aged face. All of a sudden, Neji felt terrified. Something about his uncle's cold wrath was even worse than all of the dead bodies. The unbearable silence stretched on and as much as he longed to break it, he knew it wasn't his place to do so. Whatever shape Hiashi's revenge may take, he wasn't to interfere. Danzou seemed to understand that much as well, not saying as much as a single word. 

The sound of Hiashi's fist connecting with his prisoner's face came just as sudden as a lightning-bolt on a clear spring day. The other man released a pained groan, mixed with surprise, as he hit the floor while Neji tried his hardest not to cringe outwardly. He'd known for ages just how violent his uncle could be, how he could switch from complete stillness to extreme brutality and back in less than a second, but seeing it was another thing entirely. Thankfully, none of the men in the room were paying him any attention, focused on the spectacle unfolding before them. The Hyuuga head had once more taken on a calm expression, hands clasped behind his back as he looked down at Danzou, who hadn't had any attempts at getting of the ground. It was the smart thing to do. 

“We both know I'm not going to live until sunup, but I'm not going to cower before you.” 

Neji was almost surprised that Danzou dared to talk back to Hiashi in a situation like that, then again, he'd known what he was getting himself into the second he'd set his little coup into motion. He'd known the risks and the fate that would await him in case of failure. Though, considering the complete annihilation his fraction had faced just a few minutes ago, the man had severely misjudged who he was up against. 

“I don't regret what I did. Betraying you. Though, if I could change one thing, I'd order the hit on you, not your nephew. Who knows, it might have worked.” A little blood flowed out of the man's mouth as he said those words. Again, Hiashi's face didn't betray any of the thoughts he might have been having at that very second. Not even Danzou's straight-up confession served to shock him, the man looked more as if being here was an unimaginable annoyance. Not that Neji was in any way surprised by that. 

“Whether or not you regret your actions is of no concern to me. Though you're right about one thing, you are going to die tonight.” The way he said it, the words sounded almost like an afterthought. As if Danzou's death was just as unimportant as every other life lost in this mansion tonight. Neji didn't like Danzou. Hell, he hated the guy, but still, the way his uncle was handling the situation made him feel unwell as if the worst was yet to come. He almost regretted asking for permission to come along, but he needed to see this resolved with his own two eyes. The next thing Hiashi said, confirmed his premonition. 

“Neji, come over here.” 

He didn't like where this was going, not at all, but refusing a direct command from the head was out of the question, so the young man did as he was told. He had absolutely no idea what Hiashi could possibly want from him in a situation like that but questioning it wouldn't do him any good. He was about to find out soon enough in any case. 

And find out he did, the second the older Hyuuga head pulled a pistol out of his pocket and, instead of firing, handed it to Neji. The message was clear as day, especially since Neji had brought his own weapon. The stare his uncle threw him was as sharp as a razor blade and somehow felt more lethal than the firearm in his hands. Every single set of eyes in the room now rested on him and the young man felt a bitter, toxic feeling welling up in his gut. There was no doubt about what his uncle wanted him to do.

“Aren't you going to shoot, boy? I did try to kill you after all.” The man in front of him was definitely mocking him now, but it did nothing to prompt him into action. 

Did he want Danzou dead? Absolutely. Did he want to be the one to do it? Not so much. Yes, he had killed before, but never in a situation like this. It had never felt as though he was putting on a show for someone else's sake. Not that he'd felt any less bad about it because of it. Neji knew he was being a hypocrite right now, after all, so many people hat already died tonight, some of them innocent. By volunteering for the operation, he had signed up for this, in the purest sense of the word. Not to mention that, _for god's sake_ , he was with the mafia. Executing people now and then came with the job. Still, for some reason, the entire situation didn't sit right with him. It was as if Hiashi was performing some complex play, to prove a point. His uncle was making sure everyone knew who exactly was in charge, not to Shimura he'd be dead soon enough, but to Neji. _You'll do what I tell you to, even if you hate it_. It was a display of power as well as a test. One Neji had no choice but to go along with. The gun felt cold in his hands and he felt absolutely no desire to pull the trigger. 

What frightened him the most about the entire circumstance was that, just a few months ago, he'd have gone along with it without even questioning the order. Admitting it wasn't easy, but he'd been well on his way to becoming a mirror image of his uncle. Not because he was being forced or threatened, but because he'd wanted to. Now the thought of resembling the Hyuuga head even in the slightest filled him with shame. 

That particular train of thought tore his mind back to the past, back to the conversation he'd had with Tenten. If you could choose, what would you want to be? He still didn't know, but one thing was clear: Not this. 

However, what he thought didn't matter and Hiashi could never know about it. Never. Already, he'd hesitated for too long and could feel his uncle's gaze piercing through him, just like the bullet he was about to fire. So he did what he had to. Closed off his mind, shut down any emotions and pulled the trigger. 

What then transpired, the loud bang, the final expression of shock on Danzou's face, maybe he hadn't expected Neji to be capable of murder, the blood oozing out of the man's forehead as his now dead body fell to the ground, took more than a few seconds too long to reach his brain. And even when it did, all he felt was some of the pent up tension leaving his body and, after that, a whole lot of nothing. 

The next few minutes passed in somewhat of a blur, he wasn't out of it, not per se, merely feeling somewhat numb. Sitting in the car, on the way back to one of their various safe houses, he simply listened in on the conversation unfolding around him, not feeling like contributing himself. It was weird, changing blood and gore and corpses for pristine leather seats in so short a time. Thankfully, Hiashi didn't address him directly again until they reached their destination. 

“The operation was a success, I am pleased. There are some matters regarding it that will need to be addressed, but that can wait until tomorrow. I expect you at my office in the morning, you may go now.” Just like that, he was dismissed. As if the slaughter of multiple people had just been an inconsequential little activity in the head's busy schedule. Not that anything about Hiashi's words was out of the ordinary in the slightest. Dismissiveness was deeply rooted in the man's very soul. Besides, his uncle had chosen not to pick on the fact that he'd hesitated before shooting Shimura and Neji wouldn't give him the chance to by unnecessarily drawing the conversation out. Besides, if his uncle wasn't chewing him out for his actions right now it was only because he'd decided to use the single second of hesitation against him at another time. Like saving your best card for last. He was already dreading that conversation, whenever it may occur, but, right now, there were other matters weighing on his mind. Far bloodier ones. 

He almost felt ashamed, for letting tonight's operation affect him that much. After all, the young man was no stranger to murder. This is what his life was destined to be, it had always been. He wasn't supposed to feel regret or remorse, even in light of the collateral damage. He came to a realization then, about the vital difference between Hiashi and himself. In Neji's opinion, the ends didn't justify the means, the young man refused to let them. Even if that just complicated things for him in the long run.

So, without really knowing what to do next, Neji left the building. Out on the dark streets, he was confronted by a merciless November gust sweeping by and the same strange emptiness. There was no way he could just go home and sleep as if he'd just come back from a night in the office. The restlessness that had taken root in his every cell wouldn't allow it. Wasn't he supposed to be glad? He was out of hot water for now. So were his cousins. So was the rest of the goddamn family. Setting one foot in front of the next, he traversed the near-empty neighborhood. A neighborhood that seemed strangely familiar all of a sudden. 

An idea flashed through his head. A _very bad_ idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk about you but i hate hiashi a whole lot :)


	14. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten receives a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's real strong on the hurt/comfort because why do things the easy way when you can make them complicated. Also, just a head's up, this chapter references alcoholism. It doesn't play a big part but I thought it'd be better to warn you regardless. Have fun reading and, as always, thanks for stopping by <3

The bare ceiling seemed to be especially interesting tonight, at least judging by how long Tenten had been staring at it now. She’d been lying in bed, trying to do the sensible thing and catch some shut-eye for the better part of two hours now, to no avail. Funny, how being caught up in some sort of mafia war could ruin your sleep schedule, right? 

A part of the young woman was angry with herself, for letting the situation affect her this much. She’d been in trouble before, more often than she could count and it never, ever had affected her ability to lay down on the next best surface and get the sleep she needed. Though, to be fair, never before had she lied to her partners about, well, anything. Okay, so lying was a strong word, after all, she’d merely decided to keep some things to herself, but slowly and surely the guilt about keeping them in the dark was festering inside of her, growing with each passing day. God, she just needed this bitch of a situation to be over.

After releasing a groan of frustration into her pillow, she got up, but not before wrapping herself in a blanket cocoon against the cold. Tenten already knew there wasn’t any sleep waiting for her that night, so she might as well stop trying. She was about to continue the nightly sulking sitting at the kitchen table, when two knocks on her door, sharp and quick, caught her attention. The fact that it was already well past two in the morning made her seriously doubt that, in front of her apartment, was another kid bearing secret letters. So, trying to mentally prepare herself for any kind of visitor, ranging from the old woman next door needing help carrying something heavy to some angry mafiosi coming to kill her, she walked up to the entrance. However, the person she spied standing in front of apartment number seventeen was about the last one she’d expected. Without any further hesitation, she opened the door.

Neji had the audacity to actually look surprised at the sight of her. Maybe he’d expected her to be asleep, or hiding out somewhere else. Still, he was the one who’d come running to her home in the middle of the night, so that privilege should be reserved for her. Especially since his sudden appearance called on feelings she’d feverishly been trying to ignore.

At second glance, though, something about him looked… off. She had no way to be sure of course, but usually, she could trust her gut on matters like that. He just kept on looking at her, as if he didn’t know what to do with the situation. Well, neither did she, but one of them would have to say something, preferably before they sprouted gray hair waiting. 

„Damn Hyuuga, you look…awful.“ Very smooth, now ask him what the hell he wants and send him on his way. „You wanna come in for a second?“ Fuck. Mentally, Tenten was hitting herself. Chances were she’d regret this later on. 

„I… I wouldn’t want to impose.“ Really now? It was the middle of the night but, _of course_ , he didn’t want to impose. Sighing inwardly, she just shook her head.

„You’re already here, so don’t worry about it.“ With that, she stepped back from the doorway, indicating that it was okay for him to enter. Thankfully he didn’t give her any of his propriety bullshit this time and followed without a word. „So…“, she continued, while sitting down at her table, „Any special reason you’re paying me a surprise visit at two in the morning?“

„Danzou Shimura is dead.“

Oh. That were some seriously good news, so why wasn’t he acting like it? Sure, Neji Hyuuga was about the last person she'd expect to break out into victory-cheers but the way he’d delivered the statement hadn’t even remotely sounded like he was happy. Something was wrong, that much was clear as day. 

„That’s great, honestly, but then why do you look like a puppy who’s been kicked around a bunch?“ At the question, his expression changed, fell. He looked… broken, somehow. „Neji, are you okay?“ This time she didn’t have the energy to hide her concern behind a smoke-screen of sarcasm. 

„I..“, he paused for a second, as if he was still searching for the right words. „I’m not sure.“

„Just… sit down for now, okay?“ He didn’t protest, occupying a seat on the opposite of the table, weariness in his eyes. For a good while neither of them spoke, but, in the end, curiosity got the better of her. She didn’t want to force him to talk about whatever was going on, but found herself asking nevertheless. „So, what happened?“

„As I said, Danzou is dead. And so is everyone else who was in his house tonight.“ His voice broke. „It was a massacre.“ 

Tenten’s next breath remained stuck in her throat and she was entirely unsure of what to say. The tone of his voice made it absolutely clear that what had happened was every bit as bad as he implied it to be. She wanted to help him but had no idea how. The next thing he said didn’t exactly make the situation any less fucked up either.

„I was the one who shot Danzou. The family head he… he made me execute him.“ Wait, _what?!_

„Your own uncle made you kill a guy!?“ The disbelief was obvious in her voice and, quite probably, on her face. Unwittingly, she’d gotten so loud, even Neji seemed shocked by the sudden outburst. Instead of a verbal answer, the young man in front of her just nodded. Anger flared up within her as if someone had poured oil into a fire. „I can’t believe your own relative made you do his dirty work!“ Surprisingly, he seemed to calm down a little at that. Maybe there was only room for so much emotion within the small apartment. 

„It’s going to be alright Tenten, it really is. Doing unpleasant things comes with my profession. Besides, Shimura needed to die, there was no way around it. I simply wasn’t adequately prepared and ended up troubling you with it.“ His expression had changed, into the same one he’d always worn when negotiating with her. 

„Don't you _dare_ “, she began, her voice full of unexpected ferocity, „Don’t you dare act like this is your fault. Sure, you shot a guy, but you didn’t order all those other people killed. And you did it because your boss didn’t leave you a fucking choice.“ The young man’s lips were slightly parted and he looked as if he was about to interject, but she wasn’t nearly finished yet. „Just because you were born into this whole mess doesn’t mean you need to be cool with rampant slaughter. And it sure as hell doesn’t mean you need to pretend to be fine after killing someone.“

For a second, there was nothing between them but silence and she worried she might’ve overstepped his bounds. 

„How do you know that?“ His voice was small as he asked the question. For the first time since she’d met him, Neji Hyuuga sounded afraid.

„Know what?“ Her eyes didn’t leave his as she tried to decipher what was going on behind them. He held her gaze as those next few words left his mouth.

„That I actually feel bad about killing him. That I didn’t have a hand in the death of all those other people.“ The question would probably have shocked most people, it might have done the same to her under different circumstances, but it didn’t tonight. She already knew her answer.

„Are you kidding me right now? It’s obvious, at least to me. Besides, if you didn’t have a problem with everything that happened tonight, I doubt you’d be here.“

„Thank you, truly.“ He sounded like he meant it, even though she’d done nothing more than to state the obvious. 

„For what?“

„For saying that. Tenten… I’m scared. Scared of becoming like him, like Hiashi.“ Considering the direction the entire conversation had taken so far, that admission didn’t come as a huge surprise, but it still hit her hard, like a stab to the chest. 

He was still looking at her, uncertainty in those light eyes and, instinctively, the young woman found herself reaching out and covered one of his hands, resting on the table, with her own. The gesture hadn’t been born out of her silly infatuation, but something deeper. A need to comfort, to show him things would eventually be alright. Neji didn’t say anything in response, but he didn’t pull away either. 

„You won’t. Trust me on this one.“ She was surprised at the certainty that laced those words, after all, she’d barely known him for a month. Still, she was absolutely sure they were the truth, though, apparently, he wasn’t. 

„How can you be so sure?“ 

„Intuition.“ At that answer, he simply raised an eyebrow and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. „Seriously though, you aren’t like your uncle, not in the slightest. If you were, I’d quite probably be dead right now. Besides, and no offense, he sounds like a grade-A asshole.“

„And I’m not?“ Finally, the tense atmosphere dissipated, his voice now mixed with humor.

„Only sometimes.“ She’d adopted a lighter tone as well and the man in front of her actually let out a chuckle at the joke. He had a nice laugh, she realized and found herself going right along with it. 

„He killed my parents, you know? Hiashi.“ Well, that one came out of the blue. He didn’t sound sad about it, not exactly, and it didn’t feel like he was telling her this because he wanted pity. It was more like he was trying to share a secret like kids did when they made a new friend. Except none of them were kids and their secrets were much bloodier than they had any business being. 

„I… I don’t know what to say. I’m so sorry.“ That's what she ended up saying, even though her thoughts were something more along the line of _that Hiashi guy deserves a good punch to the mouth_. Neji nodded, acknowledging the statement. For a few seconds, he remained silent, as if he wasn’t sure whether or not to continue. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, to let him know it was okay to tell her if that’s what he wanted. 

„Apparently my father went against his orders so my uncle killed him and my mother. Made an example out of them. I must have been three years old, maybe four? I don’t remember much about either of them so I can’t really say I miss them.“ That one, she found herself able to relate to. 

„I know what you mean. Not the whole murder-family thing, but not remembering your parents. Well, just my mom, in my case. She left dad and me soon after I was born. Can’t say I blame her though, my father he… drank a lot. It ended up killing him when I was eighteen.“ Tenten was shocked at her own openness, she’d never told anyone except her partners about her family. Still, he didn’t look like he was bothered by her honesty, it was more like he was silently urging her to continue, his hand still resting on the table, covered by hers. Maybe he needed it, the distraction.

„I was out on the streets after that. And before I knew it I was making my living by selling alcohol. Funny huh? It’s like that stuff follows me wherever I go.“ His expression shifted to one of concern, but Tenten wasn’t about to have any of that. This night had already seen it’s fair share of sob-stories. „Don’t look at me like that, it isn’t all that bad. It’s how I met my partners, after all.“

„You seem to be close. From how you talk about them, I mean.“ Was that envy in his voice? No. It was more like… some sort of longing. 

„Yeah, we’re sort of like a weird little family.“ At those words, her own heart filled with a comfortable, familiar warmth. „I’m lucky to have them.“

„As are they. To have you, I mean.“ At those words, her feelings for him, pushed aside for the majority of the conversation, rushed back in and she suddenly felt flustered. She _did_ have a crush on the guy after all.

„That a compliment, Hyuuga?“ The sarcasm was back in her voice and she hoped it covered up anything else she might be feeling at the moment. 

Thankfully it worked, at least from what she could tell, as a smile crept back up on both of their lips. For a moment, all they did was sit there, hand in hand, smiling as if their lives weren’t absolutely messed up. Though like any good thing, the moment inevitably had to end and Neji withdrew his hand from under hers. 

„Thank you, for everything, but I should probably go before people start to wonder where I am. Besides, I should leave you to your rest.“ Now that the situation was resolved, the weariness that had been building over the last few days was starting to creep up on her, but that didn’t mean she wanted him to leave. Quite the opposite, in fact. 

„Yeah, that’s probably for the best.“ It was but, as so often, what was best and what she wanted didn’t correlate. Both of them rose from the table, walking slowly towards the apartment’s exit. 

Neji was already poised to leave, standing under her doorframe, but something seemed to hold him back. Instead of walking away, he just kept looking at her, in his eyes an expression she couldn’t quite read. Would the even see each other again after this? Technically, they didn’t have a reason to, now that all the trouble was out of the way. She’d have been lying if she said it didn’t make her feel at least a little sad. For the second time that night, Neji threw her a complete curveball.

„See you around?“ She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.

„I’m a busy girl Hyuuga, but I’m sure I can make time anyways.“

That night, Tenten slept well, for the first time in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who needs make outs when you can have two people opening up to each other abt trauma amirite


	15. Businesslike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hyuuga family keeps planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a heads up, this chapter is mostly build-up for the next one, so I hope you won't be bored by it or anything. My classes start again tomorrow, so this might update less frequently than it did during the summer, sorry. 
> 
> Still, thank you for reading and enjoy <3

The washed-out colors of an early autumn sun were already painting the sky, and yet, Neji hadn't managed to catch even a minute of sleep. There was simply too much on his mind, always dragging him back to wakefulness at the very last second. At least, it wasn't all bad thoughts that kept his mind awake. 

Just showing up at Tenten's place, unannounced and in the middle of the night, had, at least theoretically, been an absolutely terrible idea. In practice? Not so much. She'd somehow managed to set his mind at ease, without denying what the family had done. She hadn't even minded when he'd dropped his parent's deaths on her. Instead, Tenten had told him a few secrets of her own. Apparently, she'd meant it when she'd said that she trusted him. Whatever she'd meant by taking his hand though, he couldn't fathom and it was irritating him to no end. All he knew was that, at that moment, a comfortable warmth had spread through him, for obvious reasons. 

Turned out that not even death and gore served to shock him out of his silly little infatuation. If he was being honest, he'd considered kissing her on the doorstep, as she was showing him out, but that just wouldn't have been fair to her. After all, he'd just disturbed her at home and hit her with the grisly details of the Hyuuga family's machinations. She'd been nice to him, listening instead of sending him away. Talking when she could have remained quiet. Given him perspective on the situation when she could have blamed him, which would doubtlessly have been easier. But none of that had to mean that she saw him _that_ way. Not to mention that there was a good chance he'd have been met with Tenten's fist, instead of her lips. Which he absolutely wouldn't have blamed her for, even though the thought sent an unpleasant shudder down his spine. Ever since the attack at the speakeasy, Neji was absolutely sure that one of her hits would suffice to smash his face in. 

Though, an infinitesimally small part of him thought she might be interested. Some of the things she'd said... frankly, they'd sounded like flirting, but there was no way to be sure. And even if she did reciprocate his feelings, there was always the fact that anything that drew Hiashi's attention wasn't exactly safe. Sure, the situation with Danzou was done and over with, without the head catching wind of Tenten's involvement, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy at the deadly secret hanging in the air. And yet, like the fool he was, the fool she'd made of him, he'd asked her to meet again. 

To distract himself from those thoughts, the young Hyuuga took a look at the clock, which told him that it was almost time to meet Hiashi. No matter what happened last night, when the boss told you to be in his office in the morning, you went. Even if that was the last thing you wanted to do. 

Upon descending the stairs into the sitting room, he was met with a sight that was rather unusual for how early it was. Hanabi, who liked to sleep in whenever she had the chance, was lounging on one of the sofas, idly skimming through what looked to be some sort of magazine.

"You're awake already?" When the girl noticed him, she turned her head to face him and rolled her eyes.

"Good morning to you too. And, yes, even I get up early sometimes. Father wanted to speak to Hinata and I thought she might want someone to talk to after she's done being verbally steamrolled." He almost winced at that. True, talking to the family head always left him winded, but out of the three of them, Hinata had always taken the brunt of his icy anger. 

"That might be a good idea. One of your better ones as of late."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're still mad about me sneaking out! Actually, you should be thanking me for it." Neji was about to ask her just _why_ he should thank her for disappearing on everyone and nearly giving him a heart attack, but she didn't leave him the time to do so. "You got to meet your girl because of it." He'd absolutely not expected the conversation to go into this direction. Hadn't he come down here to escape his thoughts of Tenten?

"Miss Tenten is not _my girl_." Even though he kept his voice cold and firm, he couldn't help but feel his cheeks growing a little warmer. Great. 

"Your face is telling me quite a different story right now. Besides, Kiba said you spent the night at her place recently." That last sentence was accompanied by an infuriating wiggle of her eyebrows and only served to deepen his blush. Damn Hanabi and damn Kiba. "Didn't take you for much of a womanizer but I guess looks can be deceiving." The young man forced himself to remain calm at her taunt. His younger cousin had the irritating habit of trying to rile him up whenever she got the chance and he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of succeeding. Instead, he sat down on one of the multiple armchairs and exhaled deeply. 

"Since you apparently like gossiping so much, I regret to inform you that nothing happened between Tenten and me that night, so you can get your mind out of the gutter now." The girl simply threw him a smirk that all but said _I don't believe you_ and he quickly added: "Just because I like her doesn't mean I'm going to drag her to bed the second we are alone." It took him a second to understand his own admission, but as soon as realization hit, he had to repress the urge to bang his head against the next best wall, especially upon seeing how Hanabi's eyes lit up. 

" **Ha!** I knew it!" The triumph in her voice was undeniable and it was more than clear she wouldn't drop the subject anytime soon.

"Could you _please_ keep it down?" Even though Hiashi's office lay on the other side of the building, Neji still didn't want to risk talking about this particular subject out loud. Technically, he didn't want to talk about it at all but, knowing his cousin, there wasn't much of a choice regarding the matter.

"No way. I'm not ever letting you live this down, you know that, right?" 

"How could I not." There was nothing but utter defeat in his voice, as he'd already resigned himself to sitting through whatever Hanabi would throw at him.

"But seriously, why are you acting so gloomy? Being in love is supposed to be fun!"

"You do realize that we're business partners, yes? Her group sold liquor on our turf without permission and now I'm supposed to make sure there isn't any more trouble. So, she's on thin ice with Hiashi already, but if he were to get wind of anything between us that isn't strictly business..."

"So what? That just makes you more like... like Romeo and Juliet! It's _so_ romantic!" While Hanabi seemed thrilled at the idea and was positively working herself into a fit over it, he just released a sigh. The young man had a hard time deciding which was worse, Kiba tricking him about Tenten or the romantic advice of a sheltered seventeen-year-old. 

"Considering the number of cousins that get murdered in that play, you seem awfully excited", he replied dryly. 

"You're such a spoilsport, you know that?" 

"Considering how often you've told me that, yes, I am quite aware." He paused, unsure whether he wanted to keep talking, but the conversation was already so incredibly awkward it could hardly get any worse, so he continued. "Besides, there is no need to get all excited, she probably doesn't feel the same way about me." For a second, Hanabi looked almost as surprised that he was confiding in her as he felt. Then, a pensive expression overcame her.

"Yeah... that might be a problem. You are kind of an ass most of the time." Neji wasn't sure what he'd expected, but certainly not that. Wasn't she supposed to try and act reassuring?!

"Thank you for your infinite wisdom, but- "

"Hinata! There you are! What did father want?" As the younger sister jumped up from the sofa, the topic at hand seemingly forgotten, he turned around to face the older one. The young woman looked... down. Not that it was obvious. To anyone less familiar with her, she'd have looked absolutely fine. Over the years of trying to evade her father's ire, she'd learned to put on a mask, much like Neji himself, and play the part of the gentle, well-mannered daughter. The only people who could read her as well as they did, were probably Hanabi and himself. 

"I'd rather take a minute or two before talking about it. It's... a lot." On her lips rested a smile, one of those perfect ones she always gave to dinner-guests, but her voice was tinged with the smallest amount of sadness. Her eyes caught his own then, conveying without any words to be prepared for whatever the family's head had in store for him today. "It's good you're here, cousin. Father asked me to send you his way." 

"Of course. I'll see him right away." They weren't children anymore, who were at liberty to break out into tears every time there was trouble with Hiashi, to comfort each other in silence until they stopped flowing, but he still put his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner for just a second. Silently telling her that, even if things weren't alright, she'd have the power to get through this. Hinata Hyuuga wasn't weak, for that was a trait no child of Hiashi's could afford to have. 

Then, he turned around and left for his uncle's office. The short walk gave him just enough time to focus, to put on the same mask his cousin was wearing. Still, he found himself knocking at the solid wooden door earlier than he'd have liked to. Behind those walls, his punishment for hesitating to kill Danzou might be waiting. 

"You may enter." It wasn't a greeting, but an order and as soon as the door was closed again, the head wasted no time getting to business. "The cleanup after yesterday's operation was a success. Earlier in the morning, I've received word that the police will probably rule the fire an accident before the end of the day." So the house _had_ been torched. Guilt came alive again, clawing at him from the inside, the blows only lessened by the memory of Tenten's words. 

"That's excellent news." They weren't, but saying it out loud wouldn't have made a difference. It would only give Hiashi a reason to question his nephews's loyalties. 

"Indeed. But we can't allow ourselves to become careless. We need to show our other partners that the Hyuuga family is still very much in control, that another coup would be folly." That didn't bode well. Not at all. His uncle was a cold man, ruthless, but not a lunatic. He wouldn't kill off each and everyone who held the tiniest amount of power within Hell's Kitchen, would he? "I've decided to hold some sort of... celebration, if you will. To show them that not even Shimura could affect us in the slightest, that we are still as strong as ever. I expect you to be there as well, as proof that we are not frightened by some failed assassination attempt." 

Neji barely repressed the sigh of relief that was making it's way up his throat. He'd never liked formal events, but he'd take it over another one of yesterday's operations anytime. Pretending to be interested in making polite conversation for hours on end was vastly preferable to shooting a man. 

"Besides, it's high time Hinata got married and an event like this will be helpful in finding possible suitors." 

Oh. That explained why she was upset. It didn't come much of a surprise, as Hiashi had always used them as pawns to get what he wanted. Neji to get rid of enemies and now his own daughter, to attract someone who would benefit the business. Still, the young man felt sick at his uncle's plan, even though was unable to do anything about it. Considering their age, the topic had come up between the two a few times and Neji knew his younger cousin had no desire to get married. Even less so to someone she barely knew, someone who wasn't of her own choosing. It simly wasn't fair. Had Hinata been born a man, she'd have been her father's right hand. Groomed for business. Alas, Hiashi was a firm traditionalist and didn't see her as anything more than a bargaining chip at best and a liability at worst. It wasn't only cruel, but also a waste of her intelligence. She wasn't stupid or dull, her father had just never taken the time to look at her properly, to see what she could be. For a moment, neither of them were speaking, but the fact that he hadn't been dismissed yet meant there was more.

"I want you to invite that bootlegger of yours." At those words, his blood ran cold. What could the family head possibly want with Tenten? Forcing his voice to remain expressionless, he replied. 

"I hardly see how that would benefit us in any way." It was the only thing that he could think of that didn't sound incriminating or at least suspicious. 

"Of course it does. She is your first partner, but only the first of many. Nobody can live forever, and once my time has come, the family will fall to you. You need to start showing people that you are capable of doing business on your own." 

It made sense, terribly much so, but Neji couldn't help the feeling of dread that was slowly spreading through his system. Hiashi couldn't possibly know about the part she'd played in Danzou's plans, there was no way. Nothing about his behavior insinuated anything like that. Hell, if he knew Tenten would have burned in that house with all the others. Chances were that, just this once, his uncle's intentions were just what they appeared to be. And yet, worry was seeping into his bones, down to the marrow. 

"You are right, it makes perfect sense. Please forgive my ignorance." There simply was no way around this, was there? Hiashi answered his plea with a mere nod, silent and dismissive, before speaking up again. 

"Once a date is set, I expect you to let the bootlegger know."

"I will." Ignoring the boss' instructions simply wasn't an option. 

"That's all then, you are dismissed." In all his life, no matter how bad, how tense the prior conversation, the young man had never been as relieved to hear those words as he was now. And he'd had many, many, bad ones over the years.

Silently, Neji left the room, his uncle's icy glare burning into the back of his head. Once more he'd been roughly reminded of why exactly being close to Tenten was a mistake. A dangerous one. The chances of her being found out were almost non-existant and he knew he was being paranoid, but having her anywhere near Hiashi didn't sit well with him. Especially since the head hadn't been all too pleased with their deal in the first place. Especially considering what he'd said right after he'd found out about the arrangement. _The second she causes any other sort of trouble, I want you to get rid of her._

The thought only served to intensify his worries. If trouble were a hurricane, that woman was always standing in the eye of it.


	16. Under the Chandeliers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten attends the Hyuuga event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I know I've been gone for about two months but what can I say? Life comes at you fast. So, while I can't promise regular updates or anything, rest assured that the next chapter is already written so at least there shouldn't be a huge gap. 
> 
> Have fun reading and, as always, thank you for any kudos or comments <3

Never in her entire life, had Tenten felt more out of place than she did right now. Crystal chandeliers reflected a dim light, making glasses full of expensive champagne glitter in gloved hands, ornamented with rings and bracelets. It was safe to say there was more than just a whiff of money in the air, money she didn’t have. 

Well, at least she didn’t _look_ out of place. Not completely, anyway. She’d never thought she’d be thankful for Ino bullying her into buying a nice dress a while ago. Never in a lifetime had she thought she’d need it, and yet, here she was. Even though the garment looked good on her, scratch that, it looked straight up amazing, she hated how it felt. The layers of fabric swathing around her legs, the elaborate embroidery on the bodice. To Tenten, it felt like she was wearing a costume, rather than a dress. A disguise, so none of the other guests would take note of her origins. 

In- then exhaling deeply, the young woman put on a smile, walked up to one of the various waiters making their rounds and grabbed a glass of champagne for herself from the tray the man was carrying. Politely, he smiled at her. As if she was just another guest, unaware that her circumstances were far closer to his own than any of the others. Fake it 'till you make it, or something like that. At least the stuff tasted nice. 

Not really knowing what to do or where to go, she silently traversed the different rooms, keeping an eye out for anyone she might know. Which boiled down to Neji, Hanabi or Kiba, though she seriously doubted the latter one to be in attendance tonight. Good on him. 

She’d been dreading the event ever since the formal invitation had arrived in the mail. At first, she’d planned on throwing it away and getting on with her life, because _why in the world_ would she want to attend a formal Hyuuga event, when she’d noticed that there was a tiny, handwritten note tucked into the actual invitation. 

_I’m sorry to inconvenience you like this, but Hiashi has personally requested your presence. Rest assured, you’re not in any kind of trouble. The invitation isn’t binding, of course, but it would make things easier if you attended.  
Sincerely, Neji Hyuuga_

Upon noticing the now familiar handwriting, her danger sense had immediately started tingling, which was only fair considering everything that had happened, but, just this once, it really did seem like nobody had it out for her. Except for the almighty Hiashi Hyuuga if she didn’t come to his little party. So, she’d sucked it up, put on that stupid, fancy dress and made her way to a neighborhood she hadn’t been to ever since she’d walked Hanabi home. 

Although she’d be lying if she said the chance of getting to see Neji didn’t excite her. Ever since the night of the Danzou massacre she’d been thinking of him almost constantly. That stupid fucking crush of hers. Knocking back a good amount of her beverage, she sighed deeply. 

"Tenten! Over Here!" 

Hanabi’s voice, ringing out loud and clear served to tear her away from her thoughts. The girl was standing at the far end of the room, waving frantically. On her left, probably the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. Wearing a cream-colored dress that contrasted with her jet-black hair and decorated with jewelry that probably cost more than all of Tenten’s belongings put together, she looked absolutely stunning. And like she’d rather be anywhere else right now. That made two of them. As quickly as her dress allowed, she made her way through the sea of people, towards the only person she knew in this dump. 

"I’m _so_ glad you decided to come!" The smile on her lips looked sincere and, unwittingly, Tenten found herself in a slightly better mood than just a second ago. 

"And I’m glad you’re here. It’s been kind of awkward so far, not knowing anyone else."

"Well, you’re about to know one more person. Tenten, meet my older sister, Hinata." At that, the woman in white gracefully stepped forward and extended her hand in a fluid motion.

"I’ve heard much about you, especially how you helped out both, my sister and my cousin. It’s an honor to finally meet you." Her voice was as smooth as cream, lips curled into a perfect little smile. As pretty as it was, it didn’t feel genuine. The woman almost seemed… sad. Not quite knowing how to act in Hinata's presence, Tenten settled for honesty and a smile. 

"Well, I haven’t heard anything about you at all, but it’s good to meet you. Honestly, I had no idea Hanabi had a sister." 

"Thank God I do! If it was just Neji and me, I’d have gone insane by now. Honestly, I have no idea how you suffer him." Her voice was full of cheerful mischief and Tenten couldn't help but wonder what exactly she meant by that. Her sister, on the other hand, seemed to know just what the teenager was talking about. 

"Hanabi!", she reprimanded in a sharp voice. Where the sudden edge to her demeanor came as a complete curveball to Tenten, the younger Hyuuga just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'll drop it."

"So, what have you been doing all evening? I'm kind of new to events like this. There must be something more to the whole deal than standing around and drinking expensive booze." 

"I've mainly been trying to keep all those old creeps away from my sister." The girl sounded more than a little annoyed and Tenten found herself shooting a curious glance at the older sister, who apparently didn't like the direction the conversation was going. 

"Hanabi, really-" Before she could continue, the woman was cut off by her younger sibling, who'd raised her voice quite a bit. 

"Oh come on! Ever since Father has announced you're in the market for marriage you've been absolutely miserable and having to deal with those greedy geezers hasn't exactly helped." 

At that, the older sister looked rather defeated, understandably so. Tenten might have been piss-poor for most of her life but at least that meant she didn't have to deal with the expectations of high-society. If someone told her she'd have to marry someone she barely even knew she'd be way less composed about the whole deal than Hinata. Hell, she'd probably lose her mind. Even though they came from two completely different circles, the bootlegger and the daughter of a notorious Mafioso, Tenten felt for the woman. 

"My condolences. I got some tricks to keep guys away though, want me to teach you? I promise they work really well." That much was true and even though it’d probably do nothing in the long run, seeing some asshats put into their place by this proper-looking woman _would_ be fun.

"You haven’t been using them on our cousin though, obviously." Both, Tenten’s and Hinata’s eyes snapped to the younger girl in an instant. 

"Wait, _what?_ " Her earlier remark might have been a coincidence, but this? Hanabi definitely knew something. Even though she knew pressing the issue was probably a bad idea, Tenten couldn't help but ask. "What are you talking about?"

A wicked smile crept onto the younger girl’s face, paired with a look of absolute self-righteousness. Almost as if she was saying _Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about _but she remained quiet.__

____

"Ah, there you are. I hope Hanabi hasn’t bothered you too much." 

____

She recognized the voice in an instant, low and composed, sending a shiver down her back. Just great. Coming here, Tenten had known she'd probably meet Neji at some point during the night, she'd even been looking forward to it, but at that moment she found herself wholly unprepared. Not without reason. How _was_ one supposed to act when meeting their crush, who might or might not have flirted back a couple of times, at what was essentially a fancy mafia party? Refusing to let her nervousness show, she downed the rest of her beverage before turning to face him, a smile on her lips. 

____

"Speak of the devil. I was starting to worry you wouldn’t show." Apparently the bit of last-second liquid courage had helped, as her voice came out without a trace of her stupid, stupid emotions. So far so good.

____

"If there was a way for me to skip out on this, I wouldn’t be here right now, believe me." He sounded genuinely sick of the whole party but still gave her the tiniest of smiles. A real one, unlike his cousin. One that reached those light eyes of his. Upon the gesture, she felt her anxieties melt away. Why exactly had she been worried about meeting him again? Adopting a more playful tone. she continued their banter.

____

"Not a fan of parties, huh? Somehow that doesn’t surprise me at all. Not that I can blame you, I’ve been dying to get out of here ever since I arrived." Neji looked like he was about to reply, but the youngest Hyuuga was quicker.

____

"Is it really that bad?", Hanabi asked, clearly enjoying the event herself.

____

I suppose not. I guess I’m just used to a different kind of party." While Neji raised a skeptical eyebrow, Hanabi’s eyes lit up like those of a little child. Tenten had to physically repress a chuckle. Rich people really were ridiculous.

____

"What _are_ your kind of parties like?" To be completely honest, Tenten wasn’t much of a party-goer, especially compared to Ino, but the youngest Hyuuga seemed so excited, she figured she’d indulge her a little. 

____

"Well, first of all, there’s way more alcohol involved. It’s not the real deal unless the room spins a little. Then, it’s louder, a lot, and everyone is dancing."

____

"People are dancing here as well!" The girl had put both hands on her hips and put on a triumphant smile, clearly happy to prove her point.

____

"Yeah, but it’s different here. Too formal. People don’t really let loose."

____

"Let loose?" By now, Hanabi seemed positively entranced by Tenten's story, almost as if it was some sort of fairytale. Well, maybe to her it was.

____

"You know, get drunk, dance with strangers, drink some more, dance on tables." Now she was definitely exaggerating a bit, but Hanabi seemed so excited, she couldn’t help it. The kid wasn’t going to get the chance to get out of the circle her strict upbringing had drawn for her anytime soon, so why not cheer her up a little?

____

"Have _you_ ever danced on a table?" Hanabi's question was laced with excitement and wonder and Tenten couldn't stop herself from going a bit further.

____

"Hmm, maybe? My memory of that night is a little foggy." At that, Neji’s jaw actually dropped and he stared at her, the disbelief written all over his face. This time around, she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. „That’s a joke, Hyuuga. No need to look all scandalized.“ He just shook his head and released a sigh, more to himself than anyone else, before speaking up again.

____

" _Please_ don’t give her any ideas."

____

"I think it might be too late for that", Tenten said, gesturing to the youngest Hyuuga who was already waving for a waiter. Neji quickly dismissed the poor man, who looked straight-up confused, with a wave of his hand and turned his attention to his cousin.

____

"You're still seventeen, in case you forgot."

____

"Thanks for reminding me, cousin, as always." She was clearly annoyed, her arms crossed in front of her. In an attempt to lighten the situation, Hinata spoke up.

____

"Let's change the topic, shall we?" Apparently that did wonders for the younger sister's mood as a grin crept back onto her face.

____

"Of course. For example, Tenten here looks just lovely in that dress. Don't you think so too, Neji?" The two people in question exchanged a panicked glance, neither of them happy about the situation. Was Hanabi honestly trying to set them up?

____

"You look…" If she felt uncomfortable about being put on the spot like that, it was doubtlessly even worse for him so she decided to help out.

____

"Like I really don’t want to be here?"

____

„I was about to say nice, but yes, that too.“ Tenten was about to respond to what almost qualified as a compliment but was cut short by a seemingly outraged Hanabi.

____

"Wow cousin, great going! I have absolutely no idea what she sees in you."

____

"Seriously Neji, that’s not how you talk to a woman", Hinata followed up almost seamlessly. The look on Neji's face at his cousin's reprimands was almost enough to tempt a chuckle out of her. Still, she couldn't just leave him to face the other women's ire.

____

"Don’t worry about it. I said it first so I kinda had it coming. Besides, he _did_ say I look nice and that’s a compliment in my book. Even if it’s not the smoothest." At that last statement, she looked over to Neji, flashing him a grin. He merely sighed.

____

"Why did anyone think that the three of you in the same room would be a good idea?"

____

"Because it is! Just not where you’re concerned Hyuuga." The other two women laughed upon her exclamation, Hanabi openly and Hinata concealed behind a gloved hand.

____

"Be that as it may, I’m afraid our little chat will have to be cut short, Hiashi wishes to speak to you." _Oh._ As soon as those words left his mouth, the atmosphere between the four shifted considerably. Fun and games at one second, somber the next. For a good second, nobody said anything.

____

"Of course. Let's not keep him waiting then." Tenten tried to keep her voice firm, but at the mention of the Hyuuga head, she couldn't help the tiniest amount of anxiety shining through.

____

"You simply _must_ come back once you're done though! There is still so much I want to talk about, not to mention those tricks you promised Hinata." It was clear Hanabi was trying to make light of the situation, but it worked nevertheless and at least a bit of the tension dissipated. 

____

"Oh I would never break a promise like that, don't worry. See you in a bit." This time around she managed to keep her nervousness in check. At least that was something.

____

With nothing more to say, Neji and Tenten turned away from the others and started making their way through the crowd. The young woman was a bit surprised when he offered his arm, but she supposed it was the normal thing to do at a fancy event like this, so she took it. From the outside, they probably looked like two people enjoying the evening and not as if they were on the way to meet the most dangerous man of New York's underground.

____

"So, what are my chances?" She could feel a surge of tension running through Neji's body at the words and figured he'd caught the meaning of the statement without her elaborating any further.

____

"As far as I know him wanting to see you doesn't have anything to do with the whole... well, you know what I mean. So your chances are quite decent, I assume." He sounded careful but honest. At least he wasn't leading her to certain doom and lying to her face about it. "Just... be polite. If this goes anything like our first meeting I doubt it will end well for you."

____

"Yeah, I figured. Still, thanks for the advice." They walked the rest of the way in tense silence, and while she occasionally stole a glance towards him to see if his expression would reveal anything further, he didn't dare look at her even once.

____

Hiashi wasn't hard to spot, with his tell-tale Hyuuga hair and eyes. But even without them, it would've been immediately clear he was the one in charge. He was standing among a few other men, all wearing expensive-looking suits and seeming to be around his age, chatting. Though it wasn't much of a conversation. Hiashi was doing all the talking, the rest of the men listening intently to his every word. His gaze, cold and razor-sharp, found Neji and he quickly dismissed the others with a simple gesture and a few words Tenten wasn't able to understand. Then, as the pair kept walking towards him, he turned his attention on her.

____

She almost froze.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, well, well....


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hiashi and Tenten meet and some other, not so insignificant, things happen.

There was an intensity to Hiashi Hyuuga, similar to the one Neji possessed but multiplied a thousandfold. Immediately Tenten understood just why he was the most powerful man among the myriad criminals of this city. She was also scared as all fuck, but there was no way she was going to let it show. 

"Uncle, this is Miss Tenten, as you requested", Neji said, stepping away from her. Even though he didn't leave her alone with Hiashi, she felt every single centimeter of distance between them. All of a sudden she felt terribly lost. Like a fish in a pond full of sharks. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Tenten. You're the first newcomer this family has deemed worthy doing business with in a long while." He sounded polite, but to her, it felt as though he was dissecting her under his gaze, looking for the tiniest of flaws. When he held out one hand in front of him she almost hesitated but managed to push through the doubt. She couldn't seem weak. Not now. 

"The pleasure is mine, Mister Hyuuga." The handshake was short, much to her relief, and his hand cold. Much like his demeanor. 

"I understand you've been operating in this city before you made a deal with my nephew. When exactly did you set up business in New York?" She hadn't known what exactly to expect from the Hyuuga head, but it still threw her off, how quickly he turned the topic to business. 

"That must've been in February, sir." Thankfully, her voice remained firm. The last thing she needed right now was looking like a scared little girl.

"I see. So you've avoided detection by my people for over six months. Remarkable. And before that?" So far he hadn't even said anything impolite but Tenten swore that man's every word was a threat and her gut instinct was calling out, telling her to keep quiet, to get away as quickly as possible. But there was just no way she could refuse answering his questions.

"Chicago. My group and I ran into trouble there though, so we came here", she said, deciding to keep the answer honest, but short. No need to tell him more than strictly necessary. 

"And just how long did you do business there?" She couldn't possibly fathom how that information could possibly benefit the Hyuuga family, except for extending the conversation and, in turn, intimidating her some more. Which worked. A little too well, in her opinion. 

"About five years." At that, he looked her up and own once and she felt a shiver run down her back even though it was quite warm in the room. Only Neji's presence helped to reassure her a little. 

"You seem to be about the same age as my Nephew. If I'm correct, you got into the business rather young. When was that?"

"The year I turned eighteen, sir." If he was surprised he didn't show it and for a second she was afraid he'd keep on asking questions. About her life before. About why she'd turned to crime. Tenten wasn't sure she'd be able to tell him about it, threats or no threats. Sure, she'd been comfortable enough talking to Neji about it, but that had been different. Him, she trusted. The man in front of her? Not over her dead body. 

"That's quite young indeed. Still, that means you already have some experience in the field, which is good. This family doesn't work with amateurs, you see?" All she could do was nod. "Up until now, your efforts haven't disappointed. I trust you are capable enough to ensure it stays that way?" Okay, so that one was _definetly_ a threat. Fuck up and we off you. It wasn't like Neji hadn't told her that before, but hearing it from Hiashi himself just made it that more real. 

"Of course, Mister Hyuuga. I didn't survive out on the streets by being sloppy about my work." As soon as those words had left her mouth, she feared she'd made a terrible mistake. Even though there was at least a meter between them, she could virtually feel Neji tensing up behind her. Even Hiashi seemed taken aback for a second. Shit.

Then, the tiniest of smiles crept over the older Hyuuga's face. Not a smile born out of amusement or joy, but a dangerous one. The young woman felt sick all of a sudden. 

"In that case, there shouldn't be any further complications. I'm looking forward to what we can achieve together, Miss Tenten." That didn't bode well, she found. Not at all. "One more thing, I understand you saved my nephew from a rather dangerous situation. You have my utmost gratitude for that. Now, I'm afraid there are some people I have to get back to. Good evening, Miss Tenten." 

With that, he turned away and walked off, leaving Tenten feeling, well... to be honest, she wasn't clear on what exactly she was feeling but it wasn't good. It might have been fear, or dread or even frustration. Apparently she was even tenser than she'd thought and flinched when Neji put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Are you alright?" He looked concerned and his voice had taken on an apologetic tone, maybe for startling her, maybe because of the whole conversation. 

"Yes I- would you mind if I stepped out for a bit? I think I need some fresh air." She desperately longed to be free of this stupid party. Of the music, the chandeliers, and guests in fancy suits and even fancier dresses. More than anything she wanted to escape the feeling of being trapped, brought on by the Hyuuha Head's presence. The cold might even help clear her head a little. EIther that or she'd freeze to death on the spot. At this point, she'd be fine with either.

"Of course. I'll accompany you, if you'd allow it." It was nice of him to offer her space and for a brief moment, she considered going alone. In the end, she decided against it. Who else to talk about that trainwreck of a conversation to than Neji?

"Sure that... that'd be nice." She tried at least giving him a smile, but felt like it didn't come out right.

Without another word spoken between them, Neji led them through various rooms to what she assumed to be some sort of backdoor. She was holding on to his arm again, but this time around it felt more like a lifeline than just a gesture. She hoped she didn't look as pathetic as she felt. When Neji held open the door for her, she didn't hesitate leaving that goddamn building. Stepping through she was hit by cool November air. It felt good, even though goosebumps had formed all over her arms from the cold. When he closed the door behind them the lights immediately dimmed to what little the street-lanterns and the moon provided and the music subsided to an afterthought of what it had been inside the building. Tenten leaned, almost slumped, against the wall a few steps next to the entrance, releasing a deep sigh. 

"Well, that was intense." That didn't even begin to describe the encounter with the Hyuuga head, but it was a start. Neji looked at her, his worried expression softening a little, and settled against the wall next to her. 

"Yes, my uncle can be quite... intimidating. But you handled yourself well." Neji Hyuuga wasn't one for empty words, so she figured he was telling the truth. So she hadn't fucked up completely. That, at least, put her mind at ease a little. 

"And you seriously have to deal with that guy every day?" It was a hollow attempt at lightening the mood, one that didn't work very well, but she really _did_ want to know. 

"Considering we live in the same house, and that I work for him, yes, I do." Apparently, he'd picked up on her intent, trying to keep his tone playful and light, and doing a way better job at it than Tenten. It was a strange reversal of their roles, but she found she didn't mind.

"Wow. I'm sorry." This time around, she managed to sound less grave. One step at a time. 

"You get used to it." True that, she supposed. For a second, she fumbled for something to say, not wanting to let the conversation burn out just yet. Come on, say something. Anything.

"So I didn't look like some scared little lamb ready for the slaughter?"

"Quite the contrary, I assure you." Well, at least her hardened criminal persona hadn't suffered too much. And despite what I said earlier, when we were with my cousins, you do look lovely." Oh. Tenten didn't quite know how to react to that. The compliment was more forward than anything else Neji had ever said or done and the dread she'd been feeling was slowly chased away by a different kind of panic.

"Hey, do you remember when you said you didn't want to be like him" Neji just threw her a questioning look, probably surprised at her changing the topic so suddenly, before nodding once. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much. You two are nothing alike." 

"Really now?" He sounded both, unbelieving and amused, in equal parts. Alright, there was a resemblance, not only appearance-wise but also in their demeanor, especially considering the first few times she'd met Neji. But those similarities weren't nearly strong enough to scare her off. There was also that not so insignificant crush on him, and Tenten didn't do crushes on manipulative dickheads. 

"Okay, maybe a little. But not where it counts." Simply raising an eyebrow, he shot her another look. "Besides, when I talk to you I don't feel like I'd rather be swallowed up by the ground."

"I suppose I should feel honored then." He released a small chuckle, before quickly looking away in a manner that seemed... almost shy. Then, in a way that was clumsier than she'd have expected from someone like him, he took her hand in his. The touch sent an electrical current through her entire body, but more than that it made her feel safe. The thought of pulling away didn't even cross her mind.

The silence that followed was heavy, but not in a bad way. There were simply too many emotions hanging in the air between them. She liked Neji, that much was crystal clear. In a _Hey, I'd really like to make out_ but also in an _I just feel good when you're around_ kind of way. But what about him? The way he was acting, had acted the last few times they'd met, certainly suggested he cared, but there was no way to be sure. No way but one. _Come on Tenten, it's now or never._

"I'm starting to get cold." 

"Then we should head back inside", he answered. No. That was about the last thing she wanted to do right now. Gathering her courage she spoke again, voice low and laced with something else entirely. 

"That's not what I meant." Out loud the sentence sounded so much bolder and for a split second, she wondered if she'd made a mistake. It didn't matter, there was no changing it now. 

Still, she refused to take her dark eyes off his light ones. Their gazes lingered on each other, more meaningful than a thousand words, yet, they couldn't decipher what it meant. The silence between them was heavy, almost electric and time seemed to have lost all meaning. Subconsciously, the two had moved closer together, gravitating towards each other like magnets. The shorter the distance, the stronger the pull. Under the dim light of the street-lanterns, the situation had taken on a life of its own. Neither of the pair had the power to stop it now, even if they wanted to. The distance between them grew indefinitely small, almost like the night they first met. This time, though, the tension was of a completely different nature. A car rolled by on the street, the engine almost unbearably loud in contrast to their silence.

Neji moved first and in the short moment it took him to breach the distance between them, her eyes instinctively fell closed. His lips felt soft and warm on her own and at the contact, something within her very soul lit up. The kiss was way too short for her tastes, as he pulled almost instantly. It was too dark to be sure, but she swore there was a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry! I should have asked before-"

Neji didn't get to finish the sentence. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in, connecting their faces again with almost too much force. He gasped in surprise at the sudden pull, but aside from that didn't seem to have a problem with their current situation. Not at all. The young man's hands settled on her waist and even though they must have been as cold as her own in the wake of a November night, they felt hot on her, even through her clothes. He was being stubbornly gentlemanly about the whole affair though, the kisses feather-light and his hands not wandering even a millimeter. Well, two could play at that game. 

Smiling internally, her mouth was otherwise occupied, Tenten took his bottom lip between her own and softly tugged on it. That finally seemed to get the message across, drawing a sound from Neji that lay somewhere between surprise and pleasure. That last invisible wall between them broke down and crumbled into nothingness, together with their self-control. The kiss grew more heated with every second, a newfound sense of urgency possessing both of them as their tongues curled around each other. Tenten's hands moved from his chest to the back of his head, tangling themselves in his long hair. She marveled at how soft and smooth it was, as she threaded her calloused fingers through it. At the same time, Neji gripped her tighter, one hand sliding up her back to pull them closer together, the other one giving her hip a slight squeeze. In no time at all, they were flush against each other, even a single centimeter between them too much to bear. After that, a single moment could have passed, or hours. Tenten didn't know anymore and neither did she care. All that mattered was Neji's presence, closer than ever. His hands, his lips, his breath, mingling with her own.

When they finally pulled apart, too breathless to continue, all they did was stare at each other for a second. Both of their gazes were full of unasked questions. Instead of a verbal answer, she flashed the man who was still holding her a smile, not only because of how happy she felt but because Neji looked so bashful, it was just too cute. Releasing a chuckle, he reciprocated the gesture.

"That... complicates things." By now, she knew him well enough to tell that there wasn't any malicious intent behind the statement, as rude as it sounded. Besides, it was kind of true. 

"That all I am to you Hyuuga? A complication?" Her tone was full of humor and she playfully jabbed him in the arm. Miraculously, he responded in a way any person with a normal sense of humor would, he laughed. 

"As far as complications go, you're one of the better ones." Was he actually joking along? The warm smile that echoed all the way to his eyes, suggested so, at least. Then, his expression changed back into a somewhat more serious one as he took both of her hands between his own." Jokes aside, I wouldn't have done... that if I wasn't serious. About you I mean." The look on his face was such an earnest one, her heart couldn't help but soar. Still, she wasn't done teasing him just yet.

"Mister Hyuuga! Are you insinuating that you have a crush on little old me?"

"You're unbelievable, you know that? But yes I am, in fact, quite infatuated with you." By now, she kind of knew that already, but hearing the actual words out of his mouth made her heart soar nevertheless. A comfortable warmth crept through her, all the way to her cheeks.

"Me too. I don't make out in the moonlight with just any guy, you know?" "But yeah, it _does_ complicate things, doesn't it?" As much as she didn't want to admit it, Tenten knew it was the truth. Upper-crust mafioso and lowly bootlegger usually didn't go well together. 

"I'm afraid so. If Hiashi found out about this... I can't imagine him reacting positively." Neither could she, though she'd probably have put it differently. Somthing more along the lines of _If he finds out I'm dead_.

"No shit. Though my partners probably wouldn't be over the moon either. They'd probably think I'm pretty damn stupid for getting involved with you."

"In their defense, this isn't the smartest thing we could have done."

"So, what are we gonna do about this?" It wasn't the question she'd wanted to ask but the one that needed to be asked. Both of them knew that much. Neji remained silent for a second, obviously trying to figure out an answer. 

"I don't know. But I don't want to stop seeing you." The confession brought another smile to her lips. It was one thing to know Neji cared for her, but him being ready to face potential trouble to be with her made Tenten happier than she'd thought it would. Granted, he wasn't the only one who was putting himself into a complicated spot.

"We keep it a secret then?" It was the only solution she could think of, at least for now. There was no doubt her friends would rain hell upon her if they found out and telling Hanabi or Hinata about it was out of the question as well. There was just not enough of a guarantee that they'd keep quiet about it.

"That's probably for the best. But I'll find a way to keep in contact, I promise." Everything about him, how he looked, how he still held her hands, radiated absolute sincerity. 

"A big, smart guy like you? Wouldn't doubt it. Though one of us should probably go back inside now. It'll be suspicious if both of us are missing for too long." As much as she'd rather continue where they left off, Tenten knew going back was the sensible thing to do.

"Agreed. You should go first though, lest Hanabi throws a fit. Besides, you must be freezing in that dress." Somewhat reluctantly, he let go of her hands. Apparently Neji had just as little desire to go back to the party as she. 

"I'd say you've kept me warm well enough until now", she replied, laughter in her voice. The blush on his face actually deepened a little at her words, but he smiled nevertheless. "But you're right, wouldn't want to keep your cousins waiting. See you in ten?"

Neji nodded and before stepping away completely she leaned in, giving him one last peck on the cheek. Then, she turned around and stepped back into the blinding light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;^)


End file.
